Knocked Up
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: "It's on, Rose; you'll regret meeting me," he growled.I laughed at him, "I already do; but you're right, it is so on Dimka," I said back, using his Russian nickname. Turns out fate had other plans for them, but will they be able to survive each other?
1. The Beginning Of It All

**Summary:_ Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov have hated each other since childhood. He is two years older than her; she's a cheerleader and the team captain, he's the football quarterback. They've had an ongoing war to destroy each other's life, but a night of passion changes everything. What happens when Rose gets knocked up by Dimitri? _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Prologue: The beginning of it all.**

**I was only five the first time I met Dimitri Belikov. His family had just moved next door, and my mother had invited them over. **

**I wasn't a girly girl at all, but my father who was always out of town, and my hero would give me, his 'little girl', a doll, barbie, or teddy bear.**

**My mom made me show Dimitri my room, and I did that. But then my mom called me downstairs to get cookies for us. When I came up my room had been trashed, every doll, every teddy bear, every barbie, had been destroyed. **

**"What did you do!" I screamed. My red walls were all scribbled on, my bed was all messed up.**

**He didn't say anything and just stared at me. Our mothers who had heard me screaming came into the room. They gasped at the mess in my room.**

**"Dimitri what happened?" Olena, his mother asked.**

**He only smiled at her innocently, but to me that was no innocent smile; it was an evil smirk.**

**Olena had taken Dimitri back to their home.**

**Two days later, we were invited to his house and I took revenge.**

**I ripped every book he had in his room.**

**His face was priceless, what I would take to see it again.**Turns out his cowboy books are very dear to him.****

**When we were leaving we made a vow to each other.**

**"It's on, Rose; you'll regret meeting me," he growled. **

**I laughed at him, "I already do; but you're right, it is so on Dimka," I said back, using his Russian nickname.**

**Unlucky for him, I became best friends with his sister.**

**And unbeknownst to us, fate had other plans for us.**

**Ten years later, I still hated Dimitri Belikov.**

**And I was pregnant with his child.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So yeah! I came up with this last night :)**

**Review and I might continue, this story is actually planned.**

**Let me know if I should continue and if I get enough reviews I'll continue.**

**:) **


	2. A Living Hell

**I stopped dead on my tracks as I came out of my house and saw who's car was in front of my house.**

**"Oh hell no," I said. I walked towards the car and stared at the people inside,**

**"I'm not getting in his car," I said pointing at Dimitri. I saw him roll his eyes.**

**"Its that or the bus," said Lissa.**

**I pouted.**

**"I rather walk then get in his car," it wasn't the car, it was a nice BMW, it was the driver.**

**"What happened to Andre's car?" I asked. It was Andre, Lissa's brother that took us.**

**"Broke down," he muttered.**

**I ran a hand through my hair, "I'll call Adrian," I mumbled.**

**He was a junior along with Andre, and Dimitri, and they were the three musketeers.**

**He also took Christian, Mason and Eddie, freshmen like me, to school, because Eddie was his brother.**

**"Let's go Dimitri," whined Tasha Ozera, his girlfriend. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my house. She was a junior and Christian's sister, who was dating Lissa.**

**I called Adrian and he agreed to pick me up.**

**"Little Cheerleader," greeted Adrian. I slammed the door to his Audi.**

**"Hey, hey, watch the car," I rolled my eyes at Adrian.**

**"You're pissed," Mason commented.**

**"No shit Sherlock," I snapped. **

**"Why?" Eddie asked.**

**I turned my head to him, "I almost rode to school with Dimitri Belikov," they all bursted laughing.**

**Yeah, everyone knew Dimitri and I are enemies since I was five and he was seven.**

**"You know something," began Christian.**

**"Oh shut it Pyro," Christian only glared at me.**

**"It's true though," Eddie added.**

**So, the thing was that everyone expected me, cheer captain, and Dimitri, the quarter back to date. **

**"There's a thin line between love and hate," Adrian said in a philosophical voice. **

**We all rolled our eyes at him.**

**We arrived at the school and Adrian parked his car next to Dimitri's.**

**"Don't even think about it," warned Adrian.**

**"Fine," was all I said.**

**I was known for 'accidentally' hitting Dimitri's car a lot. Hey, what can I say? That man loves his cars and books more than anything.**

**I saw Dimitri stand by his car, when he realized I wasn't going to hit his car, again, he let out a breath.**

**I coulnd't help it, I laughed.**

**He narrowed his eyes at me, but I only laughed more. I walked inside the school with Adrian.**

**Adrian, Christian, Mason, Eddie, and Andre were on the football team too. Just as Lissa and Vikktoria, my best friends, were in the cheerleading team, along with Tasha and Mia.**

**Mia who completely hated us, only because Andre broke up with her.**

**I rolled my eyes again at the thought.**

**I sighed and walked towards my first class, which I had with Dimitri.**

**Best way to start all my mornings.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At lunch time Lissa asked me, "So we are going to the party this Friday right?" what party?**

**I raised an eyebrow, "The one at Dimitri's house... Didn't he invite you?" Vikktoria said from next to Lissa.**

**I glared at Dimitri as he took a seat across from me. It was 'required' for the football team and cheerleaders to sit together. **

**He grinned at me.**

**That bastard.**

**"Well as the cheerleader captain, you're required to go," Andre said as he sat down. This Friday was our last day before Summer vacation.**

**He too, glared at Dimitri.**

**Andre always took my side, probably because we knew each other for a long time now, and I was his sister's best friend.**

**Dimitri only shrugged.**

**I threw a piece of salad at him.**

**"So childish," I heard him say under his breath.**

**Tasha cleaned him up and glared at me.**

**She hated me because before I arrived she was team captain.**

**But my mother had me cheer leading since I could remember; therefore, I was better then her.**

**I gave her a fake smile.**

**I knew I could do whatever I wanted to Dimitri, because he could only go so far.**

**"Say hi to your daddy," I said and smirked at him.**

**He glared at me.**

**He probably wanted to kill me, but considering how his father worked for mine...**

**Yeah you get the point.**

**I got up to throw my thrash away.**

**"I hate you, you know that?" he said dryly.**

**"Oh yeah, I know. But the feelings mutual bud," I said.**

**"Too bad you can't touch me," I told him when he glared at me.**

**I saw him clench his wrists; I batted my eyelashes at him innocently.**

**"Take care of your car," I told him as I walked away.**

**If he harmed me in any way, we both knew my dad, 'Zmey' would take care of it.**

**He was part of the Russian mob, though he was Turkish; he used Dimitri's dad as a tie between them. My dad was Abe Mazur, but I didn't take his last name; I took my mom's maiden name, Hathaway.**

**I don't like being associated with the 'Mazur' mob.**

**I sighed and set up for cheerleading practice.**

**Nobody really understood my hatred for Dimitri.**

**It was simple, really:**

**He destroyed my room when I first met him, for no reason.**

**And I destroyed his books.**

**After cheer practice I rode with Adrian again, but not before making a small scratch on Dimitri's car.**

**I'd already ruined 4 other of his cars; crashing one of them just last year.**

**I smirked and got in.**

**I knew I was going to pay for it later, but I didn't care at the moment.**

**I had fun making his life a living hell.**


	3. Wrong

** I was smiling when I got home.**

**"What did you do to Dimitri?" my mother, Janine, asked.**

**"Nothing," I said innocently.**

**"His car?" my mom asked once more.**

**I sighed.**

**"Don't ruin the fun, please," she rolled her eyes.**

**"What'd you do to it?" **

**"Why does everyone always think that when I'm smiling it's because I did something to piss off Dimitri?" I said taking a bite out of a doughnut.**

**She gave 'the' look, "Really?" I grinned at her.**

**"Just a small scratch," I admitted to her, setting down the table.**

**"How 'small' is the scratch," she said, setting down the knife and using quotation marks. She picked up the knife again.**

**"Um, all across both of his right side doors?" I said it like a question. She wheeled around on her heel, really fast. She held the knife up.**

**"Uh... Mom, please don't kill me," I told her pointing at the knife, she then looked at the knife. She blushed, and the set the knife down.**

**"Rose," my mother groaned, remembering what I had told her before she raised a knife at me like a serial killer. I giggled.**

**"What?"**

**"Fifth car that you destroy," I rolled my eyes.**

**"Don't be such a drama queen. I wouldn't call a scratch destroying his car. Besides you know he's done worst," she only sighed and continued cooking.**

**That was true. Dimitri was beyond dirty, when it came to this war.**

**In fifth grade he'd called a truce, saying we should start all over. But he was only playing me. One week after, he was telling the whole middle school and elementary school how I was trying to get with him. Always following him like a lost puppy. For days kids made fun of me, saying I would never get Dimitri Belikov.**

**The worst part?**

**I believed him.**

**He had been beyond nice that whole week. I had seen a whole different side of him.**

**A side only brought out by his family.**

**And it hurt to realize it was all fake:**

**It was all part of making my life a living hell.**

**At that moment I really hated this war we had going on.**

**But I didn't give up, and my revenge was when he got his first car, 3 years later, and I crashed it.**

**I went up to my own room.**

**When I had destroyed his room, no one had seen me go up to his room, so I couldn't really have done it.**

**But in reality I had used my ninja skills.**

**I laughed at the memory.**

**My mom stood in the doorway.**

**"You scare me sometimes," she said with a frown.**

**"I hope you're not thinking of other ways to ruin his life," she said afterwards.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"He isn't that important... What do you want?"**

**She seemed to realize she was standing on the door way of my room.**

**"Right, are you going to the party this Friday?" she asked me.**

**"Yeah, I have to." she nodded at me.**

**"Be careful," she called out as she walked down the stairs.**

**"Yeah, yeah," I muttered. I stared out my window and watched Dimitri eat Tasha up.**

**Gross.**

**She was all over him, leaning against his car. Did I not hate him, I would admit that he was actually kinda hot.**

**He was tall, 6'6, chocolate brown eyes. Hair that reached below his ears and well built. He wasn't all that bulky, but I had seen him shirtless before.**

**And he did not have a 6-pack.**

**He had an 8-pack.**

**But he was cocky. Really cocky.**

**And he hated me even more because I wasn't remotely attracted to him.**

**He disgusted me to no end.**

**And I was one of the prettiest girls at school.**

**I was 5'7, curvy at all the right places, and black/brown hair that went mid back. With light brown eyes, a lot of boys wanted me. **

**I rolled my eyes. He could get any girl that he wanted, except me. Not that he would want me... but he had to admit it; he wanted my body at least.**

**He would never have me, because no amount of alcohol would make me go anywhere near him; unless it was to beat him up. Which I've done plenty of times before. **

**I closed my curtains so I wouldn't have to see that display.**

**I had two days til the party.**

**Two days and I wouldn't see Dimitri for the next two months; since he was going to spend time with his dad.**

**Seemed like life was looking up.**

**But boy was I wrong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Party next chapter :) Review and I'll update quicker... with a long chapter xD**


	4. Shit

**I slammed the door to the red BMW.**

**"Hey! What's that for?" I flipped Andre off.**

**"What's gotten into her?" he asked Lissa.**

**"Dimitri," she muttered.**

**"Great. What'd he do now?" he asked me.**

**I turned to face him.**

**"That's it," I can't stand him. He was unbelievable.**

**"What did he do? And why are you wearing that hat?" he asked. I only stared into his eyes as he realized.**

**"He didn't," he said. His smile growing.**

**I slapped his arm and groaned.**

**"He did!" he started laughing.**

**"How bad?" he asked me, trying not to laugh again.**

**I growled.**

**"Like freaking Britney Spears," I muttered.**

**"I wana see," he said.**

**"Andree," Lissa whined.**

**I glared at Andre and took my hat off.**

**He burst out laughing.**

**"Motherfucker," he whispered.**

**"Shut up Andre!"**

**"It's not that bad," he told me, starting the engine.**

**"It's not that bad," I mimicked him. That's exactly what my mom had said.**

**"It really doesn't," Lissa said.**

**"You look like fucking Aphrodite," Andre said in 'awe'. I smacked his arm.**

**"He's going to pay for this," I growled.**

**"What did you do to him?" Andre asked.**

**"Just a small scratch on his car," I muttered leaning back in the seat.**

**When we arrived at school and got out of the car everyone's mouth dropped.**

**Dimitri was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach.**

**I walked towards him until I stopped right in front of him.**

**"I've been wanting to do this for a while now, asshole," I said.**

**And before he had time to react I kneed him in his balls as hard as I could.**

**I pulled out all my strength and anger.**

**I left him there clutching his area.**

**"Bitch," he managed to wheeze out. He stumbled to his car for support.**

**When Adrian saw me he gasped.**

**"You're fucking blonde!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Seriously it's not that bad!" exclaimed Vikktoria as we got ready for the party.**

**"Guess not," I mumbled. I was still pissed off though.**

**My hair was beautiful and now that jerk had ruined it. He put hair dye in my shampoo, hair conditioner, and my hair cream. Bastard.**

**"All the boys are saying you look like Aphrodite," beamed Lissa.**

**I rolled my eyes. Like that's suppose to help?**

**"Ugh, whatever," he was going to pay.**

**"What are you going to do to him now?" his sister asked.**

**"It wasn't enough that he won't be able to have kids now?" Lissa asked.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"He's still sulking in his room, he even had to go home early and get pain killers," Vikktoria said like that was going to stop me from doing any more damage.**

**I started laughing so hard I clutched my stomach and had tears coming out of my eyes.**

**"Awesome!" I exclaimed.**

**Both girls rolled their eyes.**

**I only shrugged and continued curling my blonde hair.**

**I did a side fringe and curled it all.**

**I put on a a short tight dress that was going to look killer on me.**

**It was white dress with a v-neck and silver sequins all over v-neck.**

**"Ready?" I asked the girls. They nodded in response.**

**Lissa as the good girl was wearing a light pink dress and Vikktoria was wearing a blue one.**

**When we went down the stairs my mom gave me a once over, shook her head, but didn't say anything.**

**We walked out of my house and walked over to Dimitri's.**

**Vikktoria opened the door and immediately the music blasted in my ears.**

**Adrian and Andre welcomed us in.**

**"Sexy Little Cheerleader," Adrian said as both he and Andre gave me wolf-whistles.**

**I rolled my eyes and walked passed them. I received more wolf whistles as walked towards the bar.**

**Dimitri's parents were out of town... not a coincidence either.**

**I walked up to Dimitri and stood behind him.**

**I put my hands on my hips and waited till he turned around. When he did his eyes widened.**

**"R-Rose," he stuttered.**

**I rolled my eyes, "Oh chill... I'm not going to hit you," I said pointing to his area while he covered it with a hand.**

**He sighed in relief but didn't take his hand off. I took the bear from his other hand and opened it.**

**"You didn't poison it did you?" I asked.**

**"What? No! That was for me," he said. I walked away from and drunk my beer.**

**An hour later I was dancing with any boy that came up to me. I wasn't completely drunk, just a little.**

**Dimitri came up to.**

**"What do you want?" I snapped. He grabbed me by the forearm and took me to the bar.**

**"I told your father I'd take care of you," he said pinching the bridge of his noise.**

**I stared at him like he'd grown a third head...**

**And then burst out laughing.**

**"Oh my god! You told my dad you would, you would," I couldn't even finished my sentence. **

**When I calmed down I told him, "Give me something to drink would ya?" something in his eyes glistened. Mischief.**

**Except I didn't really cared what it was.**

**I propped my elbow on the bar and rested my head on my hand. He set a cup in front of me. Without asking him what it was I drunk it.**

**And almost died.**

**I spurted the whole thing, most of it on him.**

**"What the fuck! Are you trying to kill me?" I asked and wiped my mouth. He had the audacity to laugh at me.**

**"It's Russian Vodka Rose," he said like I was suppose to know that.**

**"I'm not the Russian one." I got up and slapped him.**

**"Ouch."**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"Give me more," I said.**

**"With pleasure," he answered. He poured me more.**

**And more...**

**And more...**

**And more...**

**At some point he carried me in his arms.**

**"Where you taking me?" I asked. Except it didn't really sound like that.**

**"To the guest room. You're drunk," he grunted.**

**He laid me down in the bed.**

**I don't know what came over me at that moment.**

**I grabbed the collar of his shirt.**

**"Don't leave me you son of a bitch," I moaned.**

**He rolled his eyes but stayed anyways.**

**When I pulled him closer to me he landed on top of me and...**

**He kissed me.**

**The worst part?**

**I kissed him back.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I groaned.**

**"Goodness what time is it?" I murmured out loud.**

**"About 1 in the afternoon," an accented voice said.**

**I scrambled off the bed, wrapping the satin sheets around my naked body.**

**Wait...**

**Naked body?**

**Shit.**

**I looked up and met the eyes of Vikktoria.**

**I then looked at the bed and at who was there.**

**Dimitri.**

**"Oh no," I whispered. My hand on my forehead.**

**"No, no, no," I kept whispering.**

**"Dimitri!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.**

**He shot up from the bed.**

**"Huh? What?" he looked around the room, disoriented.**

**His eyes landed on me.**

**And then moved lower, noticing he too, was naked.**

**He skipped over to the bed and covered him self.**

**"Shit!" he yelled.**

**"What happened here?" hissed Vikktoria.**

**"I think we had..."**

**"Sex," finished Dimitri.**

**"No shit," muttered Vikktoria.**

**"I covered your ass, your mom thinks you slept over with me," she shook her head.**

**"Except you slept with my brother," she said in a sigh.**

**"Gross," I said.**

**"Right, yet you slept with him," Vikktoria pointed out.**

**"I was drunk!" I argued. She only shook her head and left muttering something like, "thanks for the mental picture.."**

**"Uh, I'll be leaving..." Dimitri stammered.**

**I didn't say anything and once he left I cleaned up and got dressed.**

**As I left their house and run to mine, like it depended on my life, I didn't say goodbye to anyone.**

**I slammed the door to my room and plopped myself on my bed.**

**I lost my virginity, while drunk to my worst enemy: Dimitri Belikov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Two Months Later:**

**I prayed for my life that this wouldn't happen to me.**

**But like always, I couldn't get out easy.**

**"Fuck!" I shrieked.**

**I felt the tears stinging in my eyes.**

**My heart was beating hard against my chest.**

**And I was shaking my head in denial.**

**I didn't even notice when my mother came in.**

**"What is it Rose?" my mother asked.**

**But I didn't answer.**

**I held the test in my hands and she gasped.**

**I dropped it and I sunk to my knees. The test 'clinked' as it hit the floor.**

**"Rosemarie please tell me that's not what I think it is," my mother begged.**

**I buried my head in my hands.**

**"I'm pregnant," I admitted.**

**At that moment I felt my life end.**

**Inside of me was the kid of the man I hated the most in this world.**

**Why me?**


	5. A Mini Us

**My mother's jaw hit the floor... No kidding. She fainted.**

**I rushed to her, "Mom? Mom?" I shook her.**

**Crap.**

**Luckily Lissa and Andre arrived.**

**"Rose!" yelled Lissa.**

**"In here!" I yelled back. Andre came in first.**

**"What did you do to your mother?" he asked.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Nothing, help me move her to the bed," he carried her and set her in the bed. Momentarily forgetting the pregnancy test inside the bathroom, I let Lissa use it. Andre and I fanned my mother.**

**"Rose what the hell is this!" screamed Lissa. Both Andre and I turned around.**

**Lissa was holding up the pregnancy test. Shit.**

**"Rose?" we all turned around to face my mother.**

**"Yes?" was my answer.**

**"Who's the father?" she questioned.**

**"You're pregnant!" I nodded at Andre. Lissa came up next to me. She put a comforting arm on my shoulder as I sank on my bed.**

**"Who's the father?" my mother repeated.**

**"Dimitri," I whispered.**

**"Who?" they all yelled together. I cringed back.**

**"Dimitri," I said again, louder.**

**"Belikov?" they all demanded together.**

**"Yes," I answered feebly.**

**I brought my knees to my chest.**

**"How?" they all asked again, together.**

**"The night of the party... We got drunk."**

**"Who knows?" Lissa wanted to know.**

**"Vikktoria, she caught us... I didn't tell you because, well because, I wanted to forget it about," I replied.**

**Lissa went around the other side of the bed and hugged me.**

**"How Rosemarie? You're only 15! Oh god, your dad's going to kill us!" my mom kept on babbling. **

**Andre cursed and left in a hurry.**

**I cried into Lissa's shoulder.**

**This just wasn't right. I was a child myself, and I was going to have a child.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Is it mine?" Dimitri questioned. I slapped him and glared at him incredulously.**

**"Of course it's yours!" I hissed. Looking around the hallway, making sure no one was here.**

**He ran a hand through his hair and punched his locker. He pressed his forehead against it and pressed his eyes together.**

**"This wasn't suppose to happen," he muttered. **

**I shook my head even though he couldn't see it.**

**"But it did," I insisted. He finally looked up.**

**"What are you going to do?" he asked. I raised an eye brow at him.**

**"What am I going to do? What are _we_ going to do," I clarified.**

**"Right," he mumbled.**

**"Are we keeping it?" he said uneasily.**

**I smacked him, "Of course!" I answered.**

**"What did your mom say?" he asked.**

**"She's disappointed but said she was going to support me through it all. We just gotta tell your parents... and my dad," I said the last part very quick.**

**"Fuck!" he yelled. I leaned against the locker.**

**He walked away from me and I leaned my head against the locker, shutting my eyes.**

**I so did not want to tell my dad.**

**Zmey wasn't going to be happy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Why did you Skype? And what is Dimitri doing there?" my father demanded. He knew there was no way I would ever be alone with Dimitri in a room.**

**"Answer Dimitri," his father said.**

**"We have to tell you something..." Dimitri admitted. We just told his mom, and she like my mother, had fainted. She was just as supportive though. Vikktoria was happy and so were the other sisters.**

**Andre, Lissa, Adrian, Mason, and Eddie knew too, and they were excited to have a little mini me of us walking around.**

**Damn them. I was suffering right now... and they were excited. Who does that?**

**My father's booming voice brought me back from my thoughts.**

**"You're not pregnant with his child are you Rose?" my father asked and burst out laughing along with Dimitri's father.**

**Dimitri and I only looked at each other.**

**"Rose?" my father asked again. His voice this time, a little harsher.**

**"Dimitri?" that was his father.**

**I looked at Dimitri and nodded.**

**"We're pregnant!" we both stated with fake smiles on our faces.**

**Neither one of our dads said anything.**

**"But," my father began, "You hate each other!" finished Dimitri's dad.**

**"How did this happen?" my father roared. The Zmey they all feared showing his face.**

**I cringed back in fear.**

**"We were both too drunk sir," responded Dimitri. My father's face showed all that he was feeling: anger and disappointment. **

**My father glared at him, but he stood his ground. I was surprised, most would be wailing right now.**

**"I hope you'll take care of this," his father told him, putting a comforting hand on Zmey's shoulder. Zmey seemed to cool down a bit, but he still glared at both of us.**

**"Yes father, I will. I'll take care of Rose and our child," Dimitri promised and glanced at me.**

**Great.**

**I'll spend the next nine months with this douche.**

**"Leave, we don't want to see your faces. We're disappointed and wait til we get home," both of our fathers said. I grimaced at his tone.**

**As we were leaving my father's voice stopped us in our track.**

**"Rose, why are you blonde?" I sent Dimitri a glare. He in return smirked at me. My hair was still very much blonde, like Taylor Momsen, and my roots were starting to show.**

**"Trying something new, that's all Abe," I lied.**

**He nodded and shut the camera.**

**"I hate you," I stated.**

**His laughter echoed through the hallways of his house.**

**"Well Rosie, you'll be having my kid," he reminded me.**

**I growled in response.**

**He walked away again and left me standing there in the hallway of his house hating him more now than ever.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:) Review.**

**Drama in the next chapter! **


	6. Sorry

**A car honked outside my house.**

**"Bye mom, see ya later," she only nodded. I sighed, she wasn't so happy with me at the moment.**

**I walked out to find Dimitri outside my house.**

**"What are you doing?" I asked, confused... obviously.**

**"Taking us to school," he stated.**

**"Why?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.**

**"Just get in the car," he said frustrated.**

**"You get in the car," I said.**

**He rolled his eyes.**

**"I am in the car," he said.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**I walked around the car and tried opening the door.**

**I say tried because that bastard went forward.**

**"Sorry, always wanted to do that," he admitted while laughing. I rolled my eyes and moved to open the door again.**

**But he moved away. Again.**

**He laughed again and once he finished he said, "Sorry! I won't do it again. I promise."**

**Except I didn't believe him.**

**So I just kept walking and walked past his car.**

**I was walking to school today.**

**"Rose what are you doing?" he yelled.**

**"Walking to school dumb ass," I answered.**

**"C'mon, get in the car!" he said.**

**I didn't answer and kept walking.**

**He caught up with me easily in the car. "Get in please," he pleaded.**

**I ignored and kept going. He moved the car and all the way to school he followed me. He was going at like 1mph.**

**When we arrived, he parked his car next to Adrian's.**

**"You walked all the way here?" Lissa asked worriedly.**

**"Yeah, Dimitri was being a jerk," I told her. She send him a death glare that made me giggle.**

**"Let's go," she said and grabbed my arm.**

**We walked inside the school, Dimitri caught up with us easily.**

**"Hey wait up," he grabbed my fore arm.**

**"I'm sorry," he said. It seemd everyone stopped to listen to us.**

**It wasn't every day that Dimitri Belikov apologized to Rose Hathaway.**

**I yanked my arm away, "Fuck you," his eyes glistened with amusement... and then I realized why.**

**Damn.**

**I blushed and Lissa dragged me away.**

**"Don't you have better things to do then stare at us?" I yelled at the other kids.**

**They turned around and did whatever.**

**I stalked off to class pissed off.**

**I got even more pissed off as I remembered I had this class with Dimitri.**

**"Bye Rose," Lissa waved and walked off to her class.**

**"Bye," I mumbled and took my seat.**

**"We're changing seats this school year," the teacher announced.**

**I groaned.**

**"So pick a seat quick," he told us. The seat next to me was empty, and I was hoping it would stay like that.**

**A football player was going to sit next to me, but Dimitri intervened.**

**"Find another seat. This one is mine," he growled.**

**The football player put his hand up in defense, "Okay man." **

**I rolled my eyes as everyone stared at Dimitri in shock. He glared at them and they looked away.**

**Even the teacher.**

**"Are you sure that's a good idea and Ms. Hathaway?" I take it he didn't know about my... 'condition.'**

**It was only the second day of school.**

**"Yes, we're not going to kill each other," Dimitri snapped at the teacher.**

**"Yet," I snapped and glared at Dimitri. **

**The teacher nodded once, a look of fear taking over.**

**Yeah, I wasn't so sure having Dimitri next to me would be such a good idea.**

**I might kill him before the baby is born.**

**That would be a shame.**

**A real shame.**

**"I can already tell you're planning his death," Adrian commented at Lunch. I only smirked at him.**

**Dimitri sat next to Tasha, thankfully. I don't think I could stand it if he sat next to me again.**

**After school I stayed for cheer practice. I probably shouldn't have, but it was a simple routine.**

**In the middle of the routine, Dimitri came barging in, wearing his normal clothes.**

**"What the fuck do you think you're doing Rose!" he roared.**

**It was loud and it surprised me, I stumbled back.**

**"Fuck Dimitri!" I yelled.**

**He grabbed me by the fore arm.**

**"Let's go, you could have gotten hurt," he said.**

**If I was ever going to get hurt... it would be by him.**

**I rolled my eyes, I could already tell this was going to be hard.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Hey Rose, wana come over tonight?" a senior asked me during first period. This morning had been much like yesterdays.**

**"What?" I hissed, he only laughed.**

**Another senior said, "That's only for Dimitri bro."**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**The day dragged by with stupid comments from the boys.**

**"Rose wana have my kid?" A stupid junior asked me in line for lunch.**

**"She's already having Dimitri's Jason,though I doubt that'll stop her," Tasha snarled. She wasn't too happy.**

**Oh well.**

**What a bummer.**

**But hold up...**

**Fuck.**

**I walked towards our table. On my way there a few girls whispered, "Slut."**

**Mia said as I was passing by, "I thought you hated Dimitri... But not so much to get laid right?" I glared at her.**

**"Find your pacifier and shut the hell up Mia!" her jaw dropped but I didn't care, I kept going on.**

**"Okay what's going on?" I demanded.**

**"Tasha found out..." Dimitri trailed off.**

**They knew.**

**All of them.**

**The whole school knew I was pregnant.**

**"She's been telling the whole school how you got in his pants and got pregnant as another way to get back at him," Mason winced. **

**"Great, just great, that's exactly what I need. The whole school believing her," I said and covered my face with my hands, trying not to cry.**

**I hear shuffling near by.**

**Then a booming voice, "Stay away from Rose, Tasha! I won't repeat myself, anyone hurt her or my nephew you're dead!" Andre yelled. **

**"Dimka," she whined.**

**"Stop," he growled. He got up and yanked me up.**

**"We're leaving."**

**I didn't even complain. **

**The last thing I wanted was to be here.**

**"Take me home," I told him. We got in his car and sped off.**

**I leaned my head against the window.**

**Yep, these next few months weren't going to be easy.**

**Hell these next few years in high school weren't going to be easy.**

** A tear escaped the corner of my left eye.**

**Dimitri wiped it away but, I cringed away from him. His hand fell back to the wheel.**

**"I'm sorry," he whispered.**


	7. Surviving

**I slammed the door to my house, or I thought I did. Dimitri stopped it and came in. My mother came in to the living room from the kitchen.**

**"What are you doing here?" she asked me.**

**"She had a bad day at school," Dimitri answered me. I ignored both of them and went up to my room.**

**I knew people were going to find out sooner or later... But I didn't want them thinking I was whore.**

**My reputation at school was one of a player, but I was a cheerleader. People were afraid of me, I took karate lessons. No one messed with me, they respected me.**

**But where was that respect now?**

**Right, down the toilet.**

**"What really happened?" my mother came into the room, sitting down at the edge of the bed.**

**"Tasha told people I got pregnant to get back at Dimitri," my mothers face was soft.**

**"Oh Rose," was all she said.**

**The tears didn't stop then.**

**She pulled me into a hug.**

**"Things will never be easy for you anymore, you have to understand. You're going to have to balance school with that kid. People at school will look at you, but you have my support." **

**"Why?" I asked.**

**She knew what I was talking about.**

**"I went through this too once, but I didn't have the support of my mother and father. That's difficult to go through without the support of friends and family. You're father is going to have a fit, but in the end you're his only daughter. Now, about Dimitri," I groaned.**

**"Things happen for a reason Rose. You and Dimitri hate each other, but you're going to have to change that. Learn to respect each other, you're having a child together. You're bringing into this world another life, a life that didn't ask to be conceived. It's a child Rose, another life. You will sacrifice a lot more then your cheerleading career, football, friends... Stuff like that. You will sacrifice your freedom. And God hope not, even your life if anything goes wrong." **

**At the moment I didn't understand what she meant.**

**All I knew was I was having this child and keeping it with the support of Dimitri or not.**

**My mother hugged me, and I knew she was disappointed in me, but would never leave me alone.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The next day I didn't go to school, but instead of dealing with the rumors at school I dealt with my father.**

**"What were you thinking getting drunk Rosemarie! Having sex at fifteen, and getting pregnant! With the son of my best friend, a boy that you have hated since you were 5," I sat in front of his desk, my mother standing behind him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Dimitri was pulled out of third period, and he sat next to me, his father on the other side of mine.**

**Abe had lectured me, before the Belikov's arrived, for a whole hour.**

**"My only daughter pregnant at 15, you're a child for god's sake! Words will never be able to match my disappointment in you." Okay those words hurt.**

**"You have no right to say that to me Abe. You haven't been present in my life for the last 10 years! Ever since Belikov has been working for you, you only spend time with him, and your stupid job. What about me? You're most 'precious treasure'? You were never there. How many birthdays did you miss because of work? Chritmas, New Years, how many years did I spend without even seeing you?" I was getting worked up.**

**"Rosemarie," he hissed.**

**"You might be disappointed in me for getting pregnant at fifteen, well let me tell you one thing: I'm not walking out of his/her life, like you did," my voice was laced with a venom I didn't know I had.**

**"And you think you're disappointed?" I asked him when he didn't say anything.**

**I gave him a bitter laugh.**

**"You should see how disappointed _I_ am in you for abandoning your family," I got up from my chair, ready to leave.**

**Except pain shot through my abdomen.**

**I clutched it and gasped for air. I grabbed the chair I had been sitting at and used it for support.**

**"What's wrong?" Dimitri's voice was panicked.**

**"Rose sweetie, what's going on?" that was my mother.**

**"It hurts. Bad, really, really bad," I answered.**

**"What does?" she asked.**

**"This," I said pointing to my abdomen.**

**"Oh god, Abe call an ambulance!"**

**"What? Why?" God, just do something!**

**"Do you want your grandchild and daughter to die?" that was it all took for my dad to dial 911.**

**My mother held me up with the help of Dimitri.**

**Dimitri kept muttering to things in Russian. And to be honest it was soothing.**

**But it didn't stop the pain I felt.**

**It was like they were digging in me, carving into me.**

**I thought back to my mother's words.**

**Was something wrong with my kid? I gasped when I felt another pang.**

**"Shh," my mother said.**

**The paramedics burst into the room.**

**"What happened?" one of them asked. They carried me into the stretcher, when they stepped back, they had blood.**

**Blood?**

**"She had an argument with her father when she stood up she just gasped in pain and clutched her stomach," Dimitri explained, because my mother was in tears.**

**Abe was hugging her and Dimitri's dad, just stood there.**

**"How old is she?" the paramedic asked.**

**"15," Dimitri whispered.**

**I convulsed in the stretcher with pain.**

**"Let's get her to the hospital," he snapped to the other paramedic.**

**We were in the ambulance, Dimitri's head in his hands.**

**"The baby, it it going to be okay?" I asked the paramedic that was blonde. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties.**

**His face was full with compassion.**

**"I don't know," he answered.**

**"Oh, god," I whispered.**

**"You have to save it," I told him.**

**He nodded his head. From what I knew, which wasn't much, was that, if a woman had a miscarriage the baby never made it out. Unless, of course the mother was treated and the baby was stabilized. **

**"We'll try our best," was he answered.**

**"Stay with me," except I didn't want to. The darkness seemed prety comfortable.**

**I wouldn't worry about anything.**

**"Rose, please stay with me," that was Dimitri's voice.**

**My eyes shot open.**

**"I hate you," my voice was drowsy.**

**"I know, and I do too, but you have to stay with me for the baby," he said. I rolled my eyes.**

**"Like you care," I closed my eyes again but Dimitri wouldn't leave me alone.**

**"Want to know why I hate you?" he asked.**

**That piked up my interest.**

**The pain had been quieted down by whatever medication I was given.**

**"Why?" I was so sleepy.**

**"Your father took my father away," he whispered. His voice was full of pain.**

**I managed to snort and someone in the back round said, "Keep her awake."**

**"Your father took _mine_ away idiot," he didn't say anything.**

**And I began closing my eyes.**

**"I might not care about you Rose, but I do care about that baby, even if it's only been three days," I knew he was being honest.**

**"I still hate you," was all I said before I closed my eyes.**

**And I did.**

**I hated him with everything inside of me.**

**Because his father took mine away, not the other way around. It was Dimitri's father idea to start the job. He dragged my father into it, making him forget he had a daughter.**

**Dimitri's father visited him more than mine did, he called on their birthday's, called every once in a while.**

**Mine didn't.**

**But right now, I prayed to God, this child made it out alive.**


	8. Moving in

**A/N: It hurts you guys think I would kill an unborn baby ;D lol.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When I woke up my hand flew to my stomach. It felt flat, just like it always did, but did I still have the baby inside?**

**"They managed to stabilize you and the baby," my mother had red eyes. Her hand went over my hair.**

**I sighed in relief. **

**Lissa and Vikktoria burst into the room.**

**"Goodness you're both alive!" Andre, Adrian, Mason, Eddie, and Dimitri followed them in.**

**Lissa threw herself at me, or was going to.**

**"Watch it Lissa!" Dimitri's voice was agitated.**

**"Oops," I rolled my eyes.**

**The doctor came in at that moment.**

**"I would recommend you try not to get too agitated. It could result in a miscarriage Miss Mazur," she check my heart monitor and IV.**

**When she left the room I was tackled down by countless amounts of hugs from my friends. Dimitri stood to the side just observing, making sure no one harmed me.**

**"You'll be able to leave tomorrow, but you'll be in bed rest for three weeks," my mom told me. I groaned.**

**"Sorry," she muttered.**

**"Where's Abe?" I asked.**

**My mother's eyes soften and that was all I needed to see; he was gone for god knows how long.**

**Great father that he was right?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Dimitriiii," I whined. He pinched the bridge of his nose.**

**"What not?" he asked in an irritating voice.**

**Payback time, bitch.**

**"I want a Frape from Mc'Donalds," my voice was sweet. I'd been in bed rest now, for two weeks and I had used to my advantage.**

**I was always whining to Dimitri about whatever reason.**

**And I was always craving food, and I made Dimitri go in the middle of the night to buy me something.**

**I wasn't showing yet, but my mom said it was only a matter of time.**

**It was currently 1 in the morning and I had called Dimitri over, saying it was an emergency.**

**"This is what you call an emergency?" he asked. I nodded my head weakly.**

**"Forget it," he said and was about to leave.**

**"I'm carrying your child! You have to!" I exclaimed. **

**"Fine, I'll be back," I clapped my hands excitedly.**

**"Your having too much fun with this," he said. I shrugged my shoulders. He left, but eventually I started feeling sleepy. I got comfortable and closed my eyes.**

**When I woke 5 hours later, Dimitri was sitting in the chair next to me. My Frape on his left hand.**

**"Dimitri wake up," I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I shot up from the bed and ran to the bathroom, closing the door. I threw up in the toilet.**

**Dimitri was holding my hair up and he helped me get up from the floor.**

**"You didn't have to," I whispered.**

**"You're carrying my child. I have to," he said using my words from last night. I rolled my eyes as he helped me back into bed.**

**"Gotta go, bye," he ran from the room, leaving me alone.**

**I closed my eyes again. **

**From what I was told, he hadn't broken up with Tasha yet. Not that I cared. The rumors at school had stopped somewhat, due to something Dimitri said.**

**I just had a feeling Tasha and Mia weren't going to stop.**

**With the help of my bed I got up from it and walked towards my big mirror.**

**I stood there for a while, admiring my figure. After probably hours of just standing there, I lifted my shirt up. I put a trembling hand over my stomach. It was still flat, a tiny bump forming. Or maybe that was just my imagination.**

**"What are you doing?" Dimitri stood in the door way with an amused look and his hands in his pocket.**

**"Am I fat?" I asked with a frown.**

**"Not even close," he said coming behind me.**

**"Am I showing yet?" I asked him.**

** He turned me around, his warm hands in my hips. The sudden movement made me gasp.**

**He smirked at me.**

**"No, not really," he answered before stepping back.**

**A sudden thought came into my head.**

**"What are you doing here so early?" it was barely noon.**

**"I have news for you," the way he said it made me nervous.**

**"What is it?" I asked.**

**"Just so you know this decision was made by our parents, not me."**

**Was he going to pop the question? I hope not.**

**He stood there, silent, for a few minutes. Not knowing how to say what he wanted to say. I was ready to slap him if he didn't say anything within the next few seconds.**

**"You guys are going to move in," my mother said from the door way.**


	9. Over Protective Bastard

**My jaw dropped. Did she really just say that?**

**"What did you say?" I asked her. My voice was low, and had a threat underneath it.**

**"We're buying you guyses a town house."**

**I didn't say anything and neither did Dimitri.**

**"Were you'll move in."**

**Again nothing.**

**"Together." **

**Once more we didn't say anything.**

**"And live together."**

**"I get it mom!" I yelled frustrated.**

**She had the decency to laugh at me.**

**"You'll start packing when the doctor gives you the go," she said and walked out.**

**Leaving Dimitri and I alone.**

**I turned my wrath on him.**

**"Dimitri Belikov," I hissed.**

**"I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed.**

**"Well somebody had had to put that idea inside their head. And I'm blaming you!" **

**He rolled his eyes.**

**"Sure blame me for everything right?" I glared at him and shut up.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I stood in front of the mirror, I was showing already.**

**At 3 months and a half, there was a bump. **

**I put my shirt on, it was loose so no one would able to tell.**

**Today I was going back to school and start packing.**

**Because Dimitri and I were moving in by the end of the week.**

**We were going to live together for god knows how long.**

**I shuddered at the thought.**

**"Thinking about moving in with Dimitri?" my mother asked as I left for school.**

**"Its always in my mind mother. I don't understand why you're making us move in, it's pure torture for me and your grandkid," she rolled her eyes.**

**"Leave Dimitri's waiting for you," I stood in front of the door.**

**Debating whether I should make a run for it.**

**"He'll catch you," my mother said.**

**"Damn," I whispered and opened the door.**

**"I hate you," I told him as I got inside the car.**

**He sighed.**

**"I know Rose," he turned the volume on and we sped off.**

**When we got there he got out of the car and started to walk inside.**

**Up until he realized I wasn't behind him.**

**I was going to make him open the door for me.**

**I smirked and sat there in the car while he stood in front of it, his eyes shooting daggers. He walked around the door and opened the door for me.**

**"Your highness," his voice was full with sarcasm.**

**We walked into the school together.**

**He walked me to my locker and waited till I had my stuff ready so we could leave together.**

**Except we were late.**

**And all because Dimitri had to stop to go to the bathroom.**

**And I couldn't go to class without him.**

**Over protective bastard.**

**"Nice of you to join us Miss Hathaway and ," Mr. Naggy said as we walked din and took our seat. **

**"Welcome back Miss Hathaway, ope everything is alright," I rolled my eyes.**

**"Peachy," was my answer.**

**After class Dimitri pulled me outside.**

**"What do you want now?" I snapped.**

**Hormones.**

**"Can we try, for the baby, to get along?" he asked.**

**I looked at him skeptically. **

**"No," I answered. **

**"Why not?" he frowned.**

**"You knocked me up," I walked away from him to my next class with Adrian.**

**"If looks could kill Little Cheerleader," he gave me a once over.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"Don't," I warned.**

**At lunch Lissa was going to sit next to me and Vikktoia on the other side of me.**

**And I say was because the over protective bastard said no.**

**His excuse?**

**"She and the baby need space to move and breathe, I don't want anyone hitting her 'accidentally'," his voice was dark with anger. We all rolled our eyes.**

**I left school early to pack.**

**And as we were leaving, some guys were playing football. The football came flying towards me.**

**All in slow motion.**

**A big football player was coming my way, I put my hands in my stomach for protection.**

**I didn't need it because Dimitri swept me off my feet, quite literally, and took me to safety.**

**And then we bumped into a teacher.**

**"Watch where your going. She's pregnant," he growled.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"We didn't watch where we were going," I said as he put me inside the car and put the seat belt on me.**

**"I'm not five years old you know," I said annoyed.**

**"I know," he smirked and I knew why, "but you do act like one sometimes." I smacked his arm.  
><strong>

**"Ow," he moaned.**

**"Good." **

**"Do you need help?" Dimitri asked as he walked me up the stairs to my room.**

**"To breathe? Nah, I've been doing this for a while. Thanks though," I said sarcastically.**

**He was suffocating me.**

**"So, who's dying first. You or him?" Lissa came over to help me.**

**I shrugged.**

**"Him," I answered. He was driving me crazy, and not in a good way.**

**"You should try for the baby, Rose," there it was again.**

**Everyone wanted us to try, for the baby.**

**"Not now," I groaned.**

**"Ready?" Dimitri asked from the doorway.**

**I sighed and looked around my room.  
><strong>

**"Yeah," I whispered looking back at him.**

**We were a family now, whether we liked it or not. **


	10. Not A Chance

**I plopped myself on the couch and rested my hand on my stomach.**

**"God, that was tiring," Dimitri sat next to me.**

**"Right. Cause you did all the work," he said sarcastically. I sighed.**

**"Bossing you around is hard," I said back.**

**He laughed and his laughter enveloped me, and I laughed with him.**

**I looked around the house, it was looking better, we'd only been here for two weeks.**

**"Hungry?" he asked.**

**"Very," I said. He smiled and reached out to give me a hand.**

**"I can do it myself, you know," I told him. He rolled his eyes.**

**"Second nature," he responded. I nodded and grabbed his hand.**

**The moment my hand made contact with his, a current of electricity passed. When I was standing, I immediately let go of his hand as we stared at each other.**

**Had, he too, felt the jolt of electricity?**

**His face suddenly turned cold as he walked into the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.**

**After what seemed like hours, but was probably only 20 minutes, he set down in front of me a steak and rice.**

**"We could have died of huger," I said and dug in. I saw him roll his eyes. He sat across from me and just stared at me.**

**I set my fork down.**

**"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.**

**He shook his head.**

**We didn't say anything.**

**"Why are you looking at me eat?" I finally asked.**

**"Hmm?" was his response.**

**"You've been watching me eat this whole time," I said.**

**"Oh," he said.**

**"I did't realize I was staring. Sorry," he muttered and got up from the chair, he sauntered over the couch and turned the TV on.**

**I leaned back in my chair, resting my hands on my growing stomach.**

**I burped, loud and clear.**

**"Gross," I heard Dimitri whisper. I giggled to myself. I cleaned the dish up.**

**"I'm going to bed," I announced.**

**He nodded his head**

**I went to bed and slept soundly the whole night.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Rose get up! C'mon we're going to be late!" I groaned and rolled around in my bed. Pulling the sheets over my head.**

**"5 more minutes," I murmured.**

**"You don't have 5 minutes Rose."**

**"Shut up," I said.**

**He pulled the sheets off from me, exposing my body.**

**I shot up from my bed, stumbling a little, he grabbed my arm.**

**"Steady," he mumbled, grabbing my arm and settling me down, all the while giving electrical jolts. I straightened my self out and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.**

**"You okay?" he asked.**

**"Yeah," I said nodding. He nodded back and left.**

**"Be ready in 10," I sighed.**

**At school Lissa asked me, "How was it?" **

**I yawned.**

**"Good, I guess. We didn't fight," I answered. She nodded.**

**"That's good," Vikktoria said. We neared my locker, and I felt something was off. Then I realized what.**

**Dimitri wasn't with me, I felt a tug at my heart, but ignored it.**

**Once we got there Lissa spoke.**

**"Means you have a chance together," I rolled my eyes.**

**I looked around hoping to find him, maybe something was wrong.**

**When I did find him, anger rose in me. He was talking to Tasha and it seemed pretty intimate.**

**The girls followed my eyes and I shut my locker. Looking at them I realized that nothing, not even our kid together, would stop Dimitri from going back to her.**

**I looked back at Lissa and answered.**

**"Not a chance."**


	11. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**"Hey Adrian," I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and his face lit up.**

**"Give me a ride?" I asked uneasily.**

**"Sure, where's Belikov?" he asked.**

**I shrugged, acting like I didn't care, but that was a lie.**

**"Sucking face with Tasha," I said nonchalantly.**

**He raised an eye brow at me.  
><strong>

**"If I didn't know better I would say your jealous Little Cheerleader."**

**I snorted. **

**"That's crazy Adrian, and you know it," I answered looking out the window. He didn't say anything and drove in silence.**

**"Thanks," I said getting out of the car and shutting the door.**

**"No problem," he answered and left.**

**I sat on the couch waiting for Dimitri to get back and when he did he smelled like _her._ I sighed and rolled my eyes.**

**"This is how you want to make things work?" I snapped, it was past nine.**

**"What ever do you mean?" I rolled my eyes, my anger boiling.**

**"You want to makes things work between us, but you don't take anything seriously Dimitri... We're having a kid, you know my health isn't at its best and you just leave? What would have happened if something bad had happened? What's going to happen in a few months when I'm ready to give birth and you're not here?"**

**He didn't say anything and I walked into my room, slamming my door.**

**I laid in my bed hugging my stomach.**

**This baby might not have its dad, but it's going to have its mom.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"When's your ultrasound?" my mom asked over breakfast on Saturday morning.**

**"This Monday," I said.**

**"Is Dimitri going?" we both turned around to watch Dimitri playing some game.**

**"Dimitri," I called out, he didn't even glance back.**

**"Dimitri," I said louder, still nothing.**

**"Dimitri," I said getting up, with a struggle.**

**At five months it was getting harder to move around. I walked behind him and slapped him in the back of his head.**

**"Dimitri!" I yelled right in his ear. He jumped like a mile in the couch.**

**"What?" he said dropping the game control.**

**"Ultrasound Monday, you coming?" I asked.**

**"Duh," he answered.**

**I walked back to my mom who was laughing.**

**"Is it always like this?" she asked.**

**I shrugged, "Yep," ever since I had that talk with him 3 weeks ago, he has changed. He's more responsible, but it doesn't mean we don't fight.**

**"Hey Dimitri," I called while my mom was washing the dishes.**

**"What up?"**

**"Mind going to Wal-Mart?" I asked.**

**"What for?" he asked, but he was putting the Xbox back in its place.**

**I smirked.**

**"Hair dye," I answered.**

**My hair was still blonde, my roots showing very much.**

**He laughed to himself, remembering my misery.**

**I threw a fake apple at his head, hitting him in the forehead.**

**"Score!" I yelled.**

**My mother came from the kitchen to see what happened but he was already gone.**

**"I hit him in the head with the fake apple," I said shrugging.**

**She shook her.**

**"Rose, Rose," she said and helped me clean around.**

**I giggled to myself.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Ready?" he asked me, putting my bag over his shoulder.**

**"Yeah, let's go see our kid," he grinned and we started walking. **

**We came to the football filed, where they were practicing along with the cheerleaders.**

**Tasha had taken back my place as team captain.**

**"Shit," Dimitri muttered.**

**"What is it?" I asked.**

**"I forgot to turn in my assignment for History..."**

**"Go ahead, I'll wait for you here," I said with a small smile.**

**"You sure?" he asked.**

**"What can happen Dimitri, go ahead," he hesitated once, but turned around and ran back into the school building.**

**"I won't take long, wait for me in the parking lot," he said giving me the keys to his car.**

**"Don't do anything to it," he warned. I rolled my eyes and watched him enter the building.**

**Meanwhile I debated whether to make a run for it and go to the car or wait for Dimitri.**

**I decided to go ahead and walk to the car... across the football field.**

**Damn.**

**Tasha sees me and smirks. I try walking faster, but I can't with my stomach.**

**"Give and S-S Give an L-L give me a U-U give me a T-T, what does that spell?"**

**"Slut!" they all answered.**

**"Are you talking about yourself?" Vikktoria stood up for me. I gave her a thanks and kept on walking.**

**The tears already out.**

**This pregnancy had brought nothing but bad news. I was a respected cheerleader, everyone looked up to me, everyone wanted to be me, and now?**

**Now, they all hated me.**

**I didn't even have my cheering.**

**The tears blurred my eye sight and I didn't see the tree branch in front of me.**

**Right before My body hit the floor, a pair of strong arms caught me, sending electrical jolts through my body.**

**I knew those hands.**

**I'd felt them touch my body...**

**And... Gross. I pushed that memory into the back of my head.**

**"Hey careful there," his Russian accent much more heavy now, just like that night...**

**I buried my head in his chest, sobbing.**

**Damn these hormones.**

**He tentatively put his hands on my back and held me there. Eventually he led me to the car and I wiped away my tears.**

**"Sorry," I mutter.**

**"You don't have to be," he whispered his voice soft. He turned the radio on and put a CD on, searching for a song until he found it.**

**Oh-Oh-Oh  
>Oh-Oh-Oh<strong>

You might lose your faith in science  
>You might lose your faith in wealth<br>You might lose your faith in Jesus, oh  
>Or lose faith in yourself<p>

**We stared into each other's eyes, listening to the song.**

**But when I let you down  
>Look past your doubt<br>Just please (please)  
>Don't lose your faith in me<strong>

**He brought his face closer to mine, and we were only inches away from each other.**

You could lose your faith in music  
>Or lose your faith in friends<br>You could lose your faith in freedom  
>Feel trapped in your own skin<br>But I'll be right there beside you  
>(I'll be right there beside you)<br>When the walls are cavin' in  
>(I swear oh I'm not going anywhere)<p>

**I could smell his aftershave and it overwhelmed me.**

**But when I let you down  
>Look past your doubt<br>Just please (please)  
>Don't lose your faith in me<br>Please (please)  
>Don't lose your faith in me<strong>

**We leaned in closer to each other, our forehead's touching.**

Oh-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh<br>I'm not going anywhere  
>Oh-oh-oh<br>I'm not going anywhere  
>Oh-oh-oh<br>Oh-oh-oh  
>I'm not going anywhere, anywhere<p>

**I remember the way my name rolled off his tongue, the way he called me "Roza." **

**How he worshiped my body. **

**I cleared my mind of those thoughts.**

**Instead I focused on his brown eyes and the song.**

**But when I let you down  
>Look past your doubt<br>Just please (please)  
>Don't lose your faith in me<br>Please (please)  
>Don't lose your faith in me<br>(I'm not going anywhere)**

**"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, before he crushed his lips to mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ha cliffhanger.**

**I don't own the song... Its by Taking Back Sunday 'Faith'.**

**My friend gave it to me to listen, after a fight we had... It made me cry and he laughed at me :O lol**

**Anyways the Tasha and football field was Vampire academyy's idea.**

**Thxz. and review.**


	12. FML

**The kiss itself was amazing, I felt fireworks go off. Butterflies danced in my stomach, and I felt like I was in the moon, but all too soon he pulled away.**

**"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..That was a mistake," I didn't know what to say, but I felt stupid.**

**"Yes, right, we should go," I looked away from him, so he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to come out.**

**Damn the hormones.**

**I changed the music and put the radio instead, the rest of the drive was quiet.**

**We waited at the clinic for a while until a young nurse called my name out, "Miss Hathaway?" I stood up at the same moment he did.**

**"Follow me," she said. She led us through a hallway to a white room.**

**"The doctor will be here in a few," she smiled and left the room.**

**We waited for the doctor in silence, the only sound being the drumming of my fingers on my stomach.**

**Why did he kiss me?**

**Finally after what felt like hours, the doctor opened the door.**

**She seemed to be in her late twenties, blonde, and blue eyed.**

**"Rosemarie Hathaway?" she asked me with a smile.**

**"Rose," I answered.**

**"Sydney Sage," her smile didn't seem forced, but sincere.**

**"Readu to know the sex of the baby?" she asked.**

**I looked at Dimitri, and then back at her, "Yes."**

**"Have you thought of any names?" she asked, getting ready.**

**"No, not really," I said, thoughtful.**

**She nodded, "This is going to be really cold."**

**She rubbed the jell on my stomach and I yelped.**

**I hear Dimitri cough, probably to cover his laugh.**

**"Shit, it's cold," I said. Sydney laughed.**

**"Look," she pointed at the screen. I dragged my eyes to the screen.**

**Maybe it was the hormones, but my eyes watered at seeing my kid.**

**"That's him?" I asked in an awed whisper.**

**Sydney nodded her head and I looked at Dimitri.**

**His eyes were glued on the screen.**

**"Boy or girl?" he asked, his accent much more thick with emotion.**

**The doctor frowned and I tensed up.**

**"What is it?" I asked.**

**She looked at me with a surprised look.**

**"You're having twins," she said.**

**"Holy motherfucker!" I exclaimed and then covered my mouth with my hand.**

**I looked at Dimitri who had his eyes shut.**

**"Sex?" I squeaked out.**

**"Don't know yet," she said and cleaned me up. My mind was slightly hazed.**

**"Come back next month for a check up, everything is fine," she told me and left Dimitri and I alone.**

**"Twins," he whispered.**

**"Yeah."**

**We shared a look and together we said:**

**"Fuck my life."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"So what did the doctor say?" my mother said excitedly.**

**Dimitri and I shared the same look.**

**"What is it?" she asked, worry lacing her words.**

**I bit my lip.**

**I didn't know how to tell her.**

**It wasn't bad news, but they weren't good news either.**

**Dimitri was still in shock from the news.**

**"We're having twins," I finally said, taking a bite out of my doughnut.**

**Her jaw dropped and she didn't say anything else for a while.**

**I kept eating my doughnut and waiting for my mom to say something.**

**Finally she spoke.**

**"Twins?"**

**"Yes ma'am," I answered, going for another doughnut, but Dimitri smacked my hand.**

**"Ow what was that for?" I asked.**

**"Healthy food, you're eating for 3 now," he said.**

**I pouted.**

**He rolled his eyes.**

**"Healthy food or nothing," he said.**

**"Twins?" my mother asked again, interrupting our bantering.**

**"Yes mom, twins," I said rolling my eyes.**

**"Oh god your father's going to have a heart attack," she said getting up.**

**Oh god.**

**My father.**


	13. No Right

**"Let me get this straight," he paused for a dramatic effect, which did work.**

**"You knocked up my daughter," another pause.**

**"And you ruined her life," yet another pause. **

**"AND she's not only giving birth to one child, but two?" he turned around and paused once more.**

**"Am I correct?" he asked Dimitri.**

**Dimitri swallowed once before answering.**

**"Yes sir," he moved his hands behind his back.**

**I had to give it to Abe, he hadn't thrown a cow like I expected him to.**

**"Well," he started, twisting his bear.**

**Yeah, not good.**

**"I'm not going to say anything to you Rosemarie, because of your condition, but you Dimitri. Let's take a walk," he motioned for Dimitri to follow me.**

**Dimitri's eyes darted from place to place, pleading for me to help.**

**But no, he kissed me and took it back. **

**Now he's all alone.**

**They left, "Hey Abe?" he stopped at the door, gabbing the door handle.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Don't do too much damage... I need him alive to help," I said.**

**My father grinned.**

**"I'll try Kiz," and he grinned at me.**

**I sat on the chair and put my face in my hands.**

**I felt a hand on my shoulder.**

**"I know its hard, but you two made a foolish decision that night and these are the consequences."**

**I felt her give my shoulder a squeeze and kiss the top of my head.**

**I felt the breeze as she left the room, leaving me by myself to think about my life.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Wow twins?" she swayed to the side and if it weren't for Christian Lissa would have fallen flat on her ass.**

**I sighed, "Yes Liss. Twins, as in two," I told her.**

**Christian's mouth was opened, Vikktoria was filing her nails (she already knew), Adrian had on a smirk, and Andre was smiling. Mason and Eddie stood to the side, mouth slitly opened.**

**"You worked double didn't you my Little Cheerleader?" Adrian smirked while putting his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.**

**Dimitri tensed from beside me and I elbowed him.**

**He was acting stupid and he knew it.**

**"A mini Little Cheerleader and a mini Little Footballer," I raised an eyebrow and stared at him.**

**"What?" he asked.**

**I walked away.**

**"Nothing."**

**Dimitri caught up with me.**

**"Are you and Adrian a thing?" he asked, uncomfortable.**

**I stopped on my tracks, I was on my way to the Chemistry lab.**

**"I'm not like you Dimitri," I answered and entered the class.**

**Who did he think he was, acting jealous when he had no right to.**

**No right to at all.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry, sorry! last chapters aren't the best but I've been really busy! **


	14. Hormones

**I laid in my bed, my hands on my bulging stomach.**

**Surprisingly my stomach wasn't that big, it was normal sized. It was round, very round.**

**I pondered for a moment.**

**"For a girl I want the name of... Katelyn Elizabeth," I said.**

**He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded.**

**"Like it," he said.**

**"And if its a boy?" I asked.**

**There was a moment of silence as he thought it over.**

**"And if its both girls I want the other one named Faith Adelaide," I said looking at the wall in front of my bed.**

**"You chose the girls names, I choose the boys?" he asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"For a boy Michael or Dylan," he was laying down next to me, his arm over his eyes.**

**"Like them, but I also like the name of Andrew," I said, biting my nail.**

**"Name them Michael Andrew, Dylan Michael, Andrew Michael, which ever one."**

**I looked over at Dimitri who was watching me closely. Only a week had passed since the kiss and he acted like nothing had ever happened. So, I followed his lead. Leaving with him was still something I didn't like, he didn't pull any pranks on each other, thank god, but there was that uncomfortable air.**

**It was like making a dog and cat live with in the same cage; a disaster. This right now, was the most peaceful the house has ever been.**

**I moved my body so I was facing him, on my side, I put my head on my hand.**

**"This is uncomfortable," I muttered and he cracked up. I smacked his arm.**

**He kept on laughing and soon enough I joined him, then I felt a small push against my stomach, and I gasped in surprise. Dimitri sat up, "What's wrong?" **

**It hurt, but it was a good kind of pain.**

**For a moment I could only stare at him, analyzing what had happened.**

**"Rose, what is it?" his voice was full of anguish.**

**"They just kicked," I whispered, unable to talk to right.**

**His face lighted up, "Can I?" he asked, I only nodded.**

**He put his big, shaking, hand over my swollen stomach. When his hand made contact with my stomach, flows of electricity went through my body, and the twins, or one of them kicked again.**

**I watched as his face filled with wonder, amazement, and happiness. It was the most amazing thing ever.**

**Well, having your kids kick you inside your stomach, and watching them in the ultrasound is.**

**It's amazing how one is capable of carrying a child inside for 9 months.**

**"That was amazing," his voice full of amazement and gasping for air.**

**I laughed.**

**"Those are our kids," I said.**

**He smiled at me, sad for a moment, "Yeah, our kids."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"I still can't get over it, even now that you only have four months left, I can't get used to it," Lissa said during lunch time.**

**"Get over it, get used to it, cause it's all true," I took a bite out of my salad.**

**Yes, salad.**

**Thanks to Dimitri.**

**I grimaced at the taste.**

**"I'm not eating that," I said, pushing the salad out of my view. I saw the look Dimitri gave me.**

**"And its final." he rolled his eyes.**

**And I crossed my arms.**

**"What's wrong my Little Cheerleader?" I sniffed.**

**"I'm hungry, tired, my feet hurt, I feel like fat elephant, I'm upset, sad disappointed," I looked at him.**

**"Need I go on?" he laughed and brushed my hair away.**

**"No need," he said while smiling.**

**"Good," I said unhappily.**

**"Ah come on Rose, don't be grumpy," Vikktoria said.**

**"You're not the one with 50 lbs inside their stomach," I snapped.**

**"You're such a drama queen," Mason teased.**

**I 'hmphed'. They all laughed again, and I sniffed.**

**"Awe, c'mon I'll buy you some junk," Dimitri said getting up.**

**"Omg yessssssssssss! I love you!" they all stared at me.**

**Damn it.**

**"Hormones," I said blushing.**

**They all nodded and I walked with Dimitri outside.**

**"What did my dad tell you?" I asked.**

**"Nothing important," was his answer.**

**I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.**

**I walked with my arms crossed across my chest. **

**"What's wrong?" he asked.**

**"Like you care," I snapped.**

**"Tell me?"**

**"No."**

**"Why?"**

**"Cause... Now, fuck off," I told him and walked faster.**

**I heard him sigh, but he didn't say anything else.**

**I slammed the door to the car.**

**"Hey watch it," he said.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"Your car is more important?" I asked.**

**"Yes," he answered.**

**He saw the look on my face.**

**"No," he said.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"Drive, before I snap your neck."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hormones are getting to her. XD**

**Quick two questions:**

**Boy & Girl**

**Girl & Girl.**

**Boy & Boy**

**Pick!**

**And how fast do you want them born?**


	15. Confession Has A Cost

**I tossed around in my bed, I wasn't comfortable.**

**I growled in frustration and threw my lamp to the wall. I rested my head on the bed post and crossed my arms across my chest. I frowned and stayed there.**

**"What is wrong with you?" Dimitri growled barging into the room.**

**I flinched and banged my head against the post.**

**"Ow," I groaned, rubbing my head.**

**He sat in my bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning.**

**"What's wrong?" he asked again. I yawned again.**

**"I can't sleep. Not with this," I said pointing to my stomach.**

**"They move too much," I whined.**

**He sighed.**

**"Do you need anything?"**

**"A Frozen Strawberry Lemonade, churros, and," I thought about it for a while.**

**"A greasy cheeseburger with fries," I ended.**

**He only stared at me.**

**"I'm having your kids," I told him.**

**He shook his head, but got up nonetheless.**

**"Don't go to sleep," he warned. Eh, I always did.**

**I only smiled at him. He left the room and I stayed there in bed, watching 'The Notebook'.**

**I cried a few times, when Dimitri came in, I was wiping away a few tears.**

**"Stupid hormones," I said.**

**He laughed at me, "Ah, 'The Notebook'," I rolled my eyes.**

**He put my food down on my bed and sat at the edge.**

**"Dig in," he ordered and dug in I did. It felt like I hadn't eaten anything for days.**

**He watched me eat.**

**"Are you ever going to tell me what my dad told you?" I asked. His facial expression.**

**"He gave me a very, very, and I mean, a very descriptive picture of what he was going to do to me if I ever hurt you or our kids," He said, shuddering.**

**I didn't say anything for a while, and then burst out laughing.**

**I could only imagine what Abe told him.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Wait up!" I yelled.**

**"Sheesh, I'm pregnant," I complained.**

**Dimitri kept on walking.**

**"I don't want to be late again," he said, getting into the car.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"Don't blame me," I said.**

**"Right."**

**I did my make up in the car.**

**At one point he stopped real quick, making me poke my eye.**

**"Ah you son of a bitch!" I screamed. He'd done it on purpose, the light had been yellow for a while now, and then turned red.**

**"Sorry," he said laughing.**

**I slapped him.**

**"Ow, bitch," he muttered.**

**"A drop dead gorgeous one," I answered.**

**We arrived at the school, on time by the way, after all his whining.**

**"Maybe you should stop whining like a bitch," I told him, as we walked to our first class.**

**"MAybe you should stop acting like one," I laughed.**

**"I will when you stop being an ass," I said and got in my seat.**

**"Miss Hathaway, Mr Belikov, please stop your bantering," that was Stan Alto.**

**I gave him a real fake smile.**

**"Sure," we both answered.**

**"This all your fault," I told him while doing our work.**

**"Isn't it always?" he asked with sarcasm.**

**"Maybe if you could keep your dick in your pants," I said.**

**"Maybe if you could keep a dick out of your pants," he said back.**

**I slapped him as hard as I could, and got out of the classroom.**

**I walked home, and stayed in my own room.**

**Dimitri came, knocked on my door, but I never answered.**

**After a few hours I heard voices.**

**I put my ear to the door.**

**"Is she here?" a male voice asked.**

**"No," Dimitri answered.**

**"Where is she then?" a female squeaky voice asked.**

**"I don't know, but she's not here," Dimitri said. He'd bribed me with food, but my pride was bigger than my hunger.**

**"Good," I recognize that voice, it was Tasha. My anger boiled.**

**"What do you want?" asked a tired Dimitri.**

**"She doesn't know?" Andre?**

**"No," snapped Dimitri, angry. Tasha laughed.**

**"Tell her or we will," she snapped.**

**Tell who what?**

**"No, Rose is better off not knowing," he answered.**

**Me?**

**What the fuck. **

**I leaned in closer.**

**"Tell her Dimitri. Or I will, she deserves to know," Andre was pissed.**

**Beyond pissed, why?**

**"Andre," Dimitri began. The floor creaked.**

**"I'm not going to say this again Dimitri. Rose will know, by your mouth or mine, but she will," I heard his retreating footsteps.**

**"When she hates you, call me," Tasha purred and then closed the door.**

**I opened the door on my pj's and long shirt. I stood there for a while.**

**"Tell me what?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.**

**He spunned around, "I thought you weren't here."**

**"Tell me what." I didn't bothered to answer him.**

**And then he told me. Everything. He confessed.**

**And that confession would cost him a lot.**

**Me.**

**His kids.**

**His future.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah, I'm rude, kill me, you won't know the confession ;D mwuahaha Review.**

**And I LOVE YOU GUYS OVER 300 REVIEWS! 3**


	16. The Truth Has No Going Back

**I let the tears drop to the floor.**

**How could I be so stupid?**

**So naive?**

**Flashback:**

_**"Tell me what?" I repeated for the third time. He looked at me, his eyes full of anguish.**_

_** He stayed silent for a few minutes and then he spoke.**_

_**"The night of the party," he stopped and looked away from me.**_

_**I put my hands over my stomach and sat down.**_

_**"Go on," I said.**_

_**"I teamed up with Tasha, to get you drunk. I think she even put some drug inside your drink," he whispered.**_

_**My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I opened and closed my mouth, like a fish.**_

_**He looked at me worriedly.**_

_**"Why?" I managed to ask.**_

_**He said one word.**_

_**"Sex."**_

_**I felt my heart clench, my stomach dropped.**_

_**"Revenge?" I asked meeting his eyes. He only gave me a slight nod.**_

_**"You took my virginity away, knocked me up, and it was all planned?" my voice had a hint of hysteria and desperation.**_

_**"I swear I didn't know you were going to get pregnant."**_

_**"Who else knew?"**_

_**"Andre and Tasha."**_

_**Oh god.**_

_**I got up from my seat with great effort and walked up to him.**_

_**I didn't hit him, the last thing I wanted was to touch him.**_

_**"You disgust me," I said. He flinched at my words. He tired to reach out to me, with his arm, but I stepped back. I sat back down and let the tears fall to the floor.**_

_**"Tasha. She's pregnant, with my child or Andre's."**_

_**"Who knows about that?" I asked terrified.**_

_**"Lissa, Andre, Vikktoria, Adrian, Mason, and Eddie," he whispered.**_

_**That was a stab to the wound. **_

_**"Get out," I hissed.**_

_**"What?" he asked. I looked up to see him standing in front of me, wanting to do something.**_

_**"OUT!" I yelled.**_

_**"You've lost every damn right to be here, and you've lost every right to your kids."**_

_**I got up and slammed the door to my room.**_

_**I felt used, betrayed, and everything in between.**_

_**My friends, people that I thought were friends had kept something away from me. And Andre, Andre had been part of it all.**_

_**I heard Dimitri close the front door.**_

_**I sat down in my bed, covering, protecting my stomach.**_

_**"It's alright," I whispered.**_

_**"Mommy's here."**_

**"Mom?" I asked into the phone.**

**"Rose? What is it?" she asked.**

**I starting sobbing again, just remembering.**

**"He, he. Oh god," I said. I couldn't get the words out.**

**"Rose? I'm going over," I heard noise in the back round and hung up.**

**I waited by the door for my mom to come and when she did I threw my arms around her neck.**

**And I told her what Dimitri had done.**

**"I'm sorry sweetie. You can come back home," she told me.**

**I wiped away my tears.**

**"How much did you had planned?" she asked, fixing my hair and wiping my tears away.**

**"We were both going to stay in school, and he was going to go to college. He got a scholarship and his dad gave him a trust fund big enough to keep us okay for years. And we were about to start the nursery room," I sniffed and drew circles in my stomach.**

**She nodded her head and said we would talk more tomorrow and walked me to my room.**

**She laid down with me, playing with my hair like she used to when I was a child. I fell asleep with tears in my eyes.**

**Dimitri**** had lost everything tonight, and there was no going back.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't hate me! This was planned out like this since the beginning.**

**If you back to the chapter of the party you'll see some clues ;D **

**Review.**


	17. Payback

**"Are you going to be okay?" my mother asked. **

**"Yeah," I said nodding.**

**I hesitated before opening the door and sighed.**

**"Thanks mom," I muttered and got out of the car. **

**Kept my head help up high and ignored everyone.**

**"Hey Rose," Lissa bounced towards me with a huge smile.**

**I raised and eyebrow and kept going.**

**"Rose? What's wrong?" she asked.**

**"You," I said. I walked past Vikktoria, Mason, Eddie, Adrian, Andre and Dimitri. I stopped mid way and turned around. **

**"Thank you for acting like you cared," I said and walked away.**

**First period Dimitri came in and only stared at me.**

**"I'll die before I let you anywhere near me," I said.**

**He looked away and walked out of the room.**

**I went to the bathroom before lunch and heard crying.**

**"Everything okay?" I asked. I heard her sniff.**

**"Fuck off," she growled.**

**"Mia?" I asked surprised. I heard shuffling and she opened the door. Her eyes were bloodshot, her nose was bright red.**

**And she looked tired.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked.**

**"Like you care," she said and walked past me.**

**I frowned and walked back to class. All day people stared at her and laughed.**

**At one point I asked Camilla Conta what was going on.**

**"She has been discovered for the slut that she is. She slept with Jesse for money and with Dimitri before that," she said pointing at my stomach.**

**"And Andre played her... Nobody even knew they were dating until they broke up two months ago... Jesse told everyone," Camilla laughed and walked past me.**

**My eyes shot up in surprise as I walked to lunch. Damn, I dislike Mia, she and Tasha used to team up to make my life a living hell. So, if Mia slept with Dimitri...**

**She had it in big with Tasha.**

**I grabbed my lunch, paid, and thought about where I was going to sit down at. I looked at the cheer leading table, they were all laughing. Lissa turned to look at me and a sad expression took over. I looked away and looked for a table.**

**Mia was sitting all alone picking at her food.**

**I sighed and walked towards her table.**

**I sat my stuff down, she looked up and raised an eyebrow.**

**"What?" I asked innocently.**

**"What are you doing here?" she asked.**

**"Can't I sit here?" she shrugged and pointed towards the table I used to sit at, "What about them?"**

**It was my time to shrug, "They can go to hell." **

**When I said this she laughed.**

**I laughed with her too.**

**People stared at us but I didn't care, not anymore.**

**As we were leaving I passed by their table.**

**"So whose is it Tasha? Dimitri's or Andre's? At least I knew," I said it loud enough for everyone to hear. A few people gasped and she panicked, looking around. **

**"Bitch!" she yelled getting up and raising a hand at me, I didn't move a muscle.**

**"Don't touch her," Mia hissed, grabbing onto Tasha's wrist. She yanked her wrist away from Mia's hand.**

**"Well look at that, Bitch #1 teaming up with Bitch #2," she put a perfectly manicured hand on her lip.**

**"Jealous much?" I asked walking away.**

**"Yeah she's pregnant! And doesn't even know who the father is, who's the slut now?" Mia linked her arm with mine and we walked away.**

**"That was awesome," Mia said laughing.**

**"Yeah," I admitted.**

**I smiled at Mia, this was the beginning of a new friendship.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Awe look at this!" I looked towards Mia direction, in her hand was the cutest yellow outfit ever!**

**"I'm getting that," I said laughing.**

**"Its cute," she said.**

**"Yeah, I wish I was actually having a daughter," I admitted.**

**"There's a lot more of cuter clothes for them," she said and I nodded my head.**

**A week had passed by and yesterday at the ultrasound, we found, and by 'we', I mean my mom and Mia, that I was having twin boys.**

**"You never know," Mia sing songed.**

**"Huh?"**

**"My mom says ultrasounds aren't that prefect. Maybe in the end it'll be a girl, or triplets," she said nonchalantly.**

**I snorted.**

**"Hope its just twins," I said.**

**"It'd be cute to have a mini you," she said giggling.**

**"One of her is enough," my mother said from behind me.**

**"Amen to that," Mia muttered as I rolled my eyes.**

**"Let's go home. My feet are hurting," I complained.**

**"Less then 4 months to go," my mom tried cheering me up.**

**"Ugh," was my response.**

**They both laughed at me.**

**That night while trying to go to sleep, which was hard to do, so I just gave up I received a message.**

_**I'm sorry. I really am, I can bare losing you, but I can't bare losing my children. Not them too. Please talk to me -D**_

**I swallowed back hard trying not to cry.**

**What do I do now?**

**I sent him a text.**

_**I hate you with everything inside of me, you're lucky I convinced my mother not to press any charges and that she hasn't told Abe.**_

_**Btw, I'm having twin boys.**_

_**Here's a picture - Rose.**_

**I sent him a picture of the ultrasound, 1 minute later he replied.**

**_Thank you Rose :)_**

**I didn't reply.**

**I decided not to press any charges life would make them pay.**

**I was going to keep him updated and he was going to be involved in the twin's lives, but that was all. Not that we would want anything more...**

**Oh,who was I kidding?  
><strong>

**I had been falling for Dimitri.**

**I sighed and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.**

_**"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
>So tell me what you want, what you really really want,<br>I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
>really really wanna zigazig ha.<strong>_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,**_  
><em><strong>Make it last forever friendship never ends,<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."<strong>_

**I rolled over, as best I could, which was really hard to answer my phone. Its was 1 in the morning.**

**"Hello?" I answered, groggily.**

**"Rosemarie Hathaway?" a woman's voice asked.**

**"Yes, that's me. Who is this?" I asked, wide awake now, turning my night table's lamp on.**

**"St. Peter's hospital. We are sorry to inform you Dimitri Belikov has been in a car accident, and is currently in surgery," she said monotonically. I swallowed, "Okay."**

**I hung up and sat in my bed processing everything. I shut my eyes, keeping the tears at bay, it was probably just a scratch.**

**I got up and pulled on my black sweats, and a hoodie over.**

**I walked towards my mother's room, where both of my parents were.**

**Things between my dad and Dimitri's dad were tense, I had to beg my dad not to press any charges, or to do anything about it.**

**I burst into the room, and turned the lights on.**

**"Mom, dad! Take me to the hospital!" I yelled waking them up.**

**"Did you're water break?" my mom asked, my dad already panicking.**

**"No, but there's been an accident. Don't ask." We drove to the hospital and I called Lissa, alerting her of what had happened so she could tell the others. Momentarily, I forgot everything that had happened. I also called Mia, and she said she was getting a ride.**

**I tapped my foot all the way there, really nervous.**

**I hoped everything was okay.**

**I pushed myself into the ER.**

**"Dimitri Belikov?" I asked at the same time his parents came in as the doctor come out from a room.**

**"Dimitri Belikov?" he asked.**

**"Me," I said, worried.**

**He turned to look at me, and noticed my stomach.**

**"Mr. Belikov is out of danger, but I'm afraid he won't be able to walk again."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, surprise? LOL **

**Payback Bitch!**

**Review. :D**

**And thank you sooo much 400 reviews! or over 400... :D **


	18. Won't Abandon Him

**My eyes burn with tears.**

**"Wha-what did you say?" I manage to ask.**

**"His spine was severely hurt," he went on to explain, but I wasn't listening.**

**When I said they were going to pay... I never thought Dimitri was going to get this hurt.**

**Even after what he did, he didn't deserve this.**

**Nobody does, I guess. "Rose?" I look up to meet Mia's worried eyes.**

**"What is it?" I ask wiping away a few tears. I realize I am sitting down, but don't bother to ask.**

**"How are you doing?" she asks. I shrug.**

**"You should be asking Dimitri that," she winces at the mention of his name.**

**"What time is it?"**

**"Six in the morning," she answers.**

**Damn, what had I been doing. I get up to leave when a voice stops me.**

**"Rose?" I face Olena, Dimitris mother, his father, and Vikktoria.**

**"Yes?" I answer.**

**"He's begging to see you," she sniffs. I rest a hand on my stomach.**

**"I- I don't think I can," I say, wincing as I say it.**

**"Please Rose," she begs.**

**"You have to." I only nod and walk towards his room. When I walk in I find him in his bed facing the other way.**

**I walk nearer to him,"Dimitri?" I ask, once I'm close enough. He turns his head and sees.**

**There's this look on his face that breaks my heart. His hand reaches out for mine, and I hesitate.**

**Do I really want to touch him after everything?**

**"Please," he croaks out.**

**I nod and hold his hand, that is unbelievably cold. He squeezes my hand and closes his eyes tight, when he opens them a few tears roll down his cheek.**

**Seeing him like this breaks my heart. He's a strong man, he shouldn't be crying.**

**I lay next to him, the only thing seperating us is my big stomach.**

**He buries his head in my hair and starts sobbing. I ran my hand through his hair, soothing him, crying along side with him.**

**"I'm sorry," he whispers, I don't answer, because honestly?**

**I haven't forgiven him, but I do know he needs me, and I won't abandon him.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Short.. but don't really expect updates on the weekends... I'm rather busy.**


	19. Three Words

**I shut the door behind me softly, afraid to wake up Dimitri, and face our old friends, including Mia.**

**My eyes were puffy and red, and I was really tired, not to mention the twins were uncomfortable.**

**"How is he?" Andre asked. I sighed and ran a hand through my messy hair.**

**"Not well, but holding on," I said looking away from him.**

**How could he, after years of friendship, betray me like this.**

**"You like tired," commented Lissa. I didn't look at her, but at Mia. She gave me a small smile.**

**"Ugh, I wana go home," I complained. I was beyond tired, everything was hurting.**

**"I'll take you home," we all turned to look at Christian. My eyes widened in surprise.**

**"Really?" I asked. He nodded.**

**"Lissa can go back with Andre and Mia can come with us too; I just got my driver's licence. That reminded me, my birthday was in two months.**

**I sighed and looked at Mia, "My house is five blocks away..." she said. I nodded.**

**"Thanks Christian," he gave a sharp nod and we left, after he said goodbye to everyone. We walked in silence to his car which was a new Lincoln.**

**"Nice car," I said getting in the passengers seat, as Mia got on the back.**

**"Don't hurt it," he warned while I rolled my eyes.**

**"Wouldn't dream of it," I muttered. **

**Mia giggled and the sighed. **

**"I hope he gets better," no one had to ask who she was talking about. I closed my eyes, "Me too."**

**Christian stopped at her house.**

**"Call me when you get home Rose," she gave me a peck on the cheek and walked into her house. We started to drive away, so I rested my head against the window, my hand on my chin, and my other hand in my belly.**

**"You tow are close," Christian said after a few minutes in silence.**

**"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.**

**"Why?" he asked, frowning. I was about to say something when I remembered he didn't know.**

**"Lissa didn't tell you?" he shook his head, well, that was a first. She usually told him everything.**

**"What did she tell you then?" I was curious now.**

**"That you were mad about something but would eventually get over it..." he said slowly, watching me from the corner of his eye.**

**Damn that bitch. My hormones went all over the place, and my anger rose.**

**"Did she now?" I snapped.**

**"Not true?" I shook my head.**

**"She lied to me," I whispered. "To both of us."**

**"How?" I wasn't going to answer, but I did anyways.**

**"She didn't tell me Tasha was pregnant," I said looking out the windshield.**

**"I didn't know Rose, I swear or I-," I cut him off.**

**"I know, and don't worry."**

**There was another moment of silence.**

**"She's my sister, I love her, but she doesn't tell me shit. And I don't know... I don't want you to get mad, but maybe it wasn't Lissa's place to say anything."**

**He looked at me from the corner of his eye again. Maybe he was right, but I still felt betrayed.**

**"She's my best friend, or was, you don't think it was her place to tell me?" I inquired.**

**He didn't have anything to say to that. And I got his point, but as a best friend she was suppose to tell me when another girl might have a child with the father of mine.**

**"What are you going to do now with Lissa?" I asked him as he stopped in front of my house.**

**"Break up with her," he answered.**

**Wow.**

**"Really?" I asked, surprised.**

**"Yeah. She lied to me, and she knows that," I could see the nager rise in him. I put my hand over his.**

**We might not be best friends, we might argue a lot, but it wasn't always like that. I also used to be best friends with Tasha, so we tolerated each other, up until middle school arrived for Tasha. I sighed.**

**"It'll be okay," he nodded and smiled.**

**Yeah, we all would.**

**Until the next disaster happened.**

**"Pick you up tomorrow in the morning for school?" he asked, looking away. It was then that I realized we had leaned closer to each other. I blushed and pulled away.**

**But I grinned, nonetheless.**

**"Why yes, Chrissy," I answered. He rolled his eyes.**

**"See you tomorrow then," I shut the door quietly and entered my house.**

**"Who was that?" I nearly jumped a mile when my father spoke.**

**"Christian Ozera, why?" he shook his head and walked away, one hand behind his back the other one playing with his bear.**

**I walked up the stairs and fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Why did the hospital call me first?" I was trying to make small conversation, but it was impossibe.**

**Dimitri was shutting himself up. I understood this was a hard time for him, but I was getting tired, it had only been 3 days and process.**

**I sighed when minutes passed by without an answer.**

**"I'm putting everything aside for you, after everything that you did to me I'm still here. And God knows why I'm doing this, but I can't continue if you don't put effort into anything," my tone was laced with both pain and anger.**

**I got up to leave, there was no need for me to deal with this.**

**Until he said three words that would change the course of this story.**

**"I love you."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muah. Not too early is it?**

**:D anyways.**

**Review**

**and sorry for not updating yesterday, I got ultra busy.**


	20. Something Like That

**I'm grounded... So don't really expect updates until further notice okay? :)**

**Anyways here's one very much awaited chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I looked at him dumbfounded for minutes, hours, even maybe. I didn't know what to say.**

**"I- wow, Dimitri," was what I said.**

**"Since when?" I wanted to know.**

**He shrugged, "When we kissed."**

**Moments passed by.**

**"I'm sorry, I can't," the words left my mouth and I immediately regretted them, when I saw his pain filled face. He looked away and I saw one single tear roll down his cheek.**

**"I understand after everything I did..." he trailed off.**

**I left his room just as one of the twins kicked.**

**I left hoping I had done the right thing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Why did you do it?" I said getting inside Andre's car.**

**I had startled him.**

**He didn't say anything.**

**"I had nothing to do with whatever they did. I simply overheard them a week before you found out. I swear Rose," he reached out for my hand, but I moved away.**

**"What about the others? Why didn't they tell me anything about Tasha," he flinched at her name.**

**"Both Dimitri and I asked them not to. You have to understand we had to be sure first," he tried reasoning with me, but there was nothing to reason.**

**"I understand my friends that I considered family didn't tell me anything for their own good," with that said I got out of his cars and walked towards Christians, Andre calling my name many times.**

**I got into Christians car and sighed.**

**Lissa and him had indeed broken up, he didn't like being lied to, and Lissa had done just that.**

**"Are you okay?" I smiled at him and nodded.**

**"Mia?" I asked.**

**"Cheer practice," he answered and started the car.**

**"To the hospital?" he asked once we were on the road, I nodded at him.**

**"Why are you doing this?" both his face and tone were full of confusion.**

**"Do what?" I asked, confused too.**

**"Care for him, take care of him after everything he did," I sighed.**

**"He's the father of my children Christian," I said.**

**"And I," I couldn't bring myself to say the words.**

**"You love him," he finished for me.**

**"Something like that," I said and he laughed.**

**Weather it was love or not, I wasn't sure, but I did have feelings for him.**


	21. Christian

**So I decided the twins are guna be born either next chapter or the one after... the closer they're born, the closer we get to fixing up Dimka ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I was 8 months pregnant, waddling like a penguin, helping Dimitri as much as I can.**

**"Ready for therapy?" I asked him. The doctor decided that maybe with therapy and a surgery he might get his legs back.**

**"Yeah," he answered. Dimitri, the ultimate player, the ultimate sex god... was nothing now.**

**He barely even spoke, the only thing that could words out of him were the twins.**

**Not even me.**

**I had indeed rejected his love.**

**"After therapy we go to 'Baby's R Us," I reminded him.**

**"I know," he said exasperated.**

**"Just reminding you."**

**I took him to see Dr. Ozendelski, "Here you go doc," I told her and pushed him towards her.**

**"Alright thanks Rose. How are the twins?" she asked. I immediately rubbed my swollen stomach.**

**"Kicking," I answered and she laughed.**

**"How are you?" finally someone asked.**

**Dimitri snorted, "Oh lord."**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"I feel like I ate too many watermelon seeds," I said crinkling my nose.**

**She frowned.**

**"What?"**

**"My mother always said if I kept eating them a watermelon would grow inside me, and look!" I said pointing at my stomach.**

**Both her and Dimitri were amused.**

**"Rose..." she trailed off.**

**"I know they're actual human beings," I rolled my eyes as I said this.**

**"I was just making a comparison, like an analogy!" I walked over to he chair near by and sat down carefully.**

**Being pregnant made everything difficult.**

**And I do mean everything.**

**My phone vibrated with a new text message and I looked down at the screen.**

_**What are you doing? -Chris.**_

**I smiled at the message, always so considerate.**

_**At therapy with Dimitri.**_

**I waited for his response and looked at Dimitri. The doctor was bending his leg, his face straight and serious. **

_**Oh -Chris.**_

**I frowned and replied and looked up to meet Dimitri's eyes. I smiled at him, a small, soft, timid smile. He gave me a full one, that made me feel bad to a certain extent.**

_**Yeah, why?**_

**I looked away from Dimitri and focused on my phone.**

_**What about later tonight? -Chris.**_

_**Nothing.**_

**_Wana go to the movies then? -Chris_**

**_Sure :)_**

**I grin spread across my face. I didn't think about anyone at that moment, only me and my happiness.**

**Dimitri had hurt me a lot. During our few months together, even if I didn't want to admit it, my feelings developed for him. They were crushed when I found out his dirty little secret, but it didn't mean they weren't there.**

**I looked out the window, watching people walk past us, in their own world, oblivious to the pain of others.**

**Ignorance was bliss.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah, I have used the last line before... Oh well doesn't really hurt does it?**


	22. Unanswered Questions

**"Awe. look at this one!" I exclaimed and showed him the tiniest outfit I have ever seen. I huge smile spread across his lips.**

**"Adorable," he said. I grabbed another one and put them in the cart. **

**"We should focus on the nursery," I said. He nodded and I helped him wheel over to the nursery stuff. Two hours later we were done, we would have them ship tomorrow.**

**I wan't at school at the moment, I had Mia bring my homework over. **

**We got home and I took a quick shower to get ready.**

**"Going anywhere?" Dimitri asked. I forgot I hadn't told him.**

**I smiled at him and nodded.**

**"Where?" I sensed a bomb.**

**"To the movies with Christian..." his face showed both anger and hurt.**

**He didn't say anything and went into his room.**

**"C'mon Dimitri! Don't be like that!" I walked over to his door and hesitated before opening it.**

**I peered in and saw him sitting my the window.**

**"What were you doing at one in the morning?" I asked him.**

**"I was coming over to see you, apologize to you, and tell you I loved you," he answered simply but not looking at me.**

**A part of me felt guilty.**

**"Please don't feel guilty Roza," his voice was barely audible. I didn't ask how he knew that.**

**I looked at him and yearned for his touch but the memory of what he had done was still fresh in my mind. There were so many unanswered questions right now, question that maybe I shouldn't know the answer to.**

**"I'm sorry," I told him and left his room, the house, with Christian.**

**I remembered how those simple three words had turned my world around, making butterflies in my stomach, sending a warmth through my body that I couldn't describe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"How could you?" I spun around in my heel to face Lissa, Vikktoria, Tasha, Andre, and Adrian.**

**"Er... Do what?" I asked. I had come to drop off Dimitri, and help him to his first class. Mia was with me, Christian no where to be seen.**

**I had to admit it was pretty awesome to be with him and forget everything for a while.**

**"Christian! Go out with Christian!" she yelled, her face flushed, and her eyes watering.**

**"The same way you lied to my face," I answered.**

**Dimitri was below me in his wheel chair, listening to us arguing.**

**Tasha stood to the side, her head bowed down, hand in her swelling stomach.**

**I couldn't help but wonder, could that child she was carrying inside her be Dimitri's? My stomach clenched and the twins kicked.**

**Kicking that thought away.**

**"Well look who it is? My new sister in law, the slut," I spat at her.**

**She didn't look up, though.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"What I do with my life is none of your business," I hissed at Lissa, making her flinch.**

**I left her there standing, silent tears going down her pink cheeks, making my heart clench, wondering if we could ever fix our friendship.**

**Probably.**

**I went to sleep crying, wondering once more where had my life had wrong?**

**And why?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haha funny... Olivia Williams had just asked the questions I answered here!**

**Lol Review.**


	23. Tear Drops

**This chapter was written since Friday... And in it there was a surprise but since I didn't get much reviews last chapter... This what you're getting.**

**Review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Hows your sister?" Christian shrugged and took a bite out of his apple.**

**"Depressed."**

**I kinda felt bad, I knew what she was feeling.**

**It was pretty depressing being a teenager, in high school, and pregnant. You felt out of place, dirty, sad... It was a roller coaster, really. There wasn't one day I didn't cry over my situation, thinking what I could have done to not end up like this.**

**But it was pointless.**

**I had the support of my friends and family, but what from what I heard, Tasha didn't.**

**Her family had kicked her out, sending her to live with an aunt, her friends were spreading rumors now, and she only had a few people supporting her:**

**Christian and Lissa. Vikktoria was trying to stay away from her and get closer to me, Adrian hated her guts, he too, trying to get closer to me, and Andre who didn't believe her and thought that child wasn't his.**

**I was still terrified about this, I was going to become a mother in less than a month, sometimes I felt like everyone was happy, but me. Everyone seemed to smile and laugh, while I drowned in self-pity.**

**I couldn't begin to imagine what she felt.**

**I was on speaking terms with Adrian and Vikktoria, but no one else.**

**Dimitri was going to therapy, going back to himself a little bit more each time. Christian and I weren't together, together. Not yet, I wanted the twins to be born first.**

**Besides I knew he still loved Lissa, and I wasn't ready to do this to her, or Dimitri.**

**Always Dimitri.**

**I was officially 16, with a driver's license and a brand new, black, Mercedes Benz.**

**Thanks to daddy dearest.**

**Things between him and I weren't good or bad, we spoke to each other, politely, but nothing more.**

**But mom and I had gotten really close to each other.**

**While Dimitri and I tried to figure things out before the twins were born.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Are you and Christian together?" we were eating lunch outside of our house. The sun was beginning to set, the streets empty, and a small breeze in a Californian February. **

**"Not yet," I answered. He might as well know, he was part of my life.**

**He shook his head, muttering something in Russian.**

**"What did you say?" I asked. He didn't answer me, which angered me.**

**"What did you say?" I repeated, my tone laced with more anger.**

**"You shouldn't even consider dating him," he answered and shrugged his shoulders.**

**I snorted, "And why not?"**

**"Because you don't love him and he doesn't love you back," he bit into his lasagna.**

**It surprised me how calm he was about this while I was fuming.**

**"And you do?" he looked up to meet my eyes.**

**"Yes." **

**I could get lost in his eyes, a pool of chocolate. The way he looked at me sent a tingling sensation through my body, making me remember how his body felt against mine.**

**What those wonderful, strong, warm, calloused, hands could do to me.**

**"Do you even know what love is?" I snapped, forgetting what I had been thinking about.**

**"Whenever I see you my breath hitches, you're beautiful beyond belief. You're a goddess Rose, beautiful like a rose, with thorns. I could get lost in your eyes forever, I want to kiss those pink, luscious lips of you, and never ever let you go. You complete me, when you're around I feel whole, something I never thought I would feel. And lord knows you're so beautiful and I love you so much, it hurts me sometimes."**

**He didn't say anything for a while and I searched his eyes.**

**He leaned in closer, until our foreheads were touching, and I could feel his breath. I shut my eyes and breathed in his scent. Dimitri rested his hand on my cheek and then moved it down, tipping my chin up. "I love you."**

**I rested my hands on his chest, feeling his heart beating, strong and steady, maybe even a bit faster than normal; and immediately the warmth spread through my finger tips, as our lips met.**

**And I felt the completeness he was talking about, I felt my our hearts beat in synchronization. **

**He pulled away and I felt empty. His eyes grew sad, he gave me one, long, sad, look before he walked back inside.**

**I felt myself lift my fingers to my lips where he had kissed me with so much love, I traced my lips, and felt something wet on my arm. I looked down and saw tiny droplets of water.**

**My tears.**

**I closed my eyes, my fingers still on my lips, silent tears streaming down my face, "I love you too."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Short? Maybe.**

**Sweet? Hell yeah!**

**:D review, twins on their way!**


	24. Fuck All Of You!

**A/N: I realized my mistake... It was 'wheeled' not walked! Haha sowey! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I waited outside for nothing and no one, just letting my tears fall. When did my life get so complicated?**

**I rubbed my watermelon stomach, one of them was kicking. I put my face on my hands, sobbing, the damn hormones had kidnapped me. I sighed and got up, with great effort, I felt a hand on my fore arm, it was Christian.**

**"Hey," I mumbled, wiping my tears away.**

**"Hey," he whispered.**

**There was a moment of silence, in which the crickets chirped. I looked around me, finally, noticing it was night. The front porch's lights were on, and I could see the mosquitoes.**

**I killed one that was in my arm, and cursed.**

**Christian chuckled, and I smacked his arm playfully. He grinned at me.**

**"We should talk," he said suddenly, with a serious face and tone.**

**Oh uh.**

**I sat down again, swapping the mosquitoes away, and getting frustrated and annoyed by them.**

**"You're breaking up with me, without even being together?" I asked, not looking at him.**

**She cracked half a smile, and I saw him nod his head from the corner of my eye. I sighed and rubbed my belly again, the twins had calmed down.**

**"Its okay, I understand," I told him. And I did... After the talk with Dimitri...**

**"Whats wrong?" he asked. And I told him everything, by the end he was hugging me, my head resting on his shoulder. **

**"Its okay," he said. I nodded and wiped my tears away. I got up.**

**"You should leave its late," I said and he got up too.**

**"'Kay, bye. Love you," I nodded and he pressed a soft, lingering kiss on my forehead.**

**I smiled and watched him leave in his car, I put my hand on my hip and the other one on my stomach.**

**I walked back inside, I debated on going to Dimitri's and ended up deciding against it.**

**We both needed our space right now. I walked to my room, waddling like a penguin. I stripped down my clothes, and put on my pj's. When I was about to lay down, I felt a pang, in my stomach, near my abdomen. But it didn't hurt much, so I ignored it.**

**I laid down and tossed around for a while, when I felt the pang again. I got up from my bed and stood by it for a while, a few minutes passed my when I felt again. I felt something wet spread through my legs, and I panicked. I opened up my legs, but I couldn't see, so with my legs opened, I waddled to the light switch, and turned it on.**

**I looked down, and when I saw it wasn't blood, I let out a breath.**

**I wiped my forehead, that had sweat, with my left hand. I leaned against the wall, the facts not fully hitting me. I let a few minutes pass by, until the next contraction.**

**I stiffened and panicked again.**

**"Holy motherfucker my water just broke! SHIT!" I exclaimed and paced my room. It must have been a funny sight.**

**"What are you doing?" I turned around to face a very impatient, sleepy, Dimitri.**

**"My water just broke you ass!" I yelled, frustrated, just as another contraction came. They were really bad cramps!**

**I growled at him.**

**"Lets go," he commanded. He wheeled himself and grabbed my stuff, dialed somebody, and we waited.**

**All the while the contractions would come and go.**

**"Breathe Rose," Dimitri instructed.**

**"I am breathing dumbass!" I growled at him, his eyes widened and lifted up his hands up in defense.**

**My mom and dad burst into the room, along with Adrian and Vikktoria. **

**"Fuck off," I panted out.**

**Goodness, they were getting closer.**

**My mom and dad helped me into the car and took me to the car, while Dimitri, his sister, and Adrian, got into a car... I think.**

**We arrived at the hospital.**

**"Get me a bed! My daughter is having two damn babies!" he used his 'Zmey voice, when everyone froze he yelled, "NOW!" the nurses moved around and found me a wheel chair taking me to a room. **

**The nurse helped me to the bed and started to connect me to a bunch of tubes.**

**"What are you doing?" I asked. He didn't answer and that pissed me, so I was going to ask again, but the doctor came in.**

**"How are ypu doing Miss Mazur?" she asked.**

**I huffed, pouted, and crossed my arms.**

**"Like your ass!" **

**"Rosemarie!" my parents yelled. Mia came in, laughing.**

**I glared at them.**

**"Fine! I feel like shit, what are you going to do to fix it?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.**

**"Nothing for now," I wanted the earth to swallow her... or me.**

**Either one would work.**

**Another contraction came, and I clutched it.**

**"Fuck all of you!" I yelled.**

**They all looked at each other and thought the same thing.**

**This was going to be hard.**


	25. Michael and Andrew

**A/N: This is my story, and I will write it however I want to. And if you're going to say my story/chapter sucked, at least give a constructed response as to why, don't just say "No offense but this last chapter sucks."**

**Anyways here's the chapter you were all waiting for! And I am getting explained by my mom what it feels like... So blame here if something's wrong ;D**

**Review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I moaned in pain and tried turning around do I was on my side, but it didn't work out too well.**

**"Do you need anything?" Dimitri asked me. I snorted, what kind of a question was that?**

**"Yes," I snapped.**

**"What do you need?" he asked again.**

**"For you to fuck off."**

**He rolled his eyes and turned himself around. Lissa walked in and rushed to my side.**

**"What are you doing here?" I asked her. **

**"I came here to support both of you," she answered, a small smile on her lips.**

**I snorted again and the nurse came in with a Popsicle.**

**"Woopie!" I exclaimed. I took it away and put it to my lips.**

**"I'm hungry."**

**Everyone in the room looked at each other, worriedly.**

**"So, am I going to eat, or starve to death?" I snapped.**

**"Eat, of course!" Dimitri laughed, nervously.**

**"Better."**

**Adrian ran out of the room, to get my food.**

**I laid back down, deciding I should rest for a while. I rested my hands upon my stomach, drumming my fingers. I shut my eyes as another contraction hit me.**

**We'd been here for five hours now, and it had been a really painful,long, five hours.**

**I whined for the millionth time.**

**"Is he here yet with my food?" another contraction.**

**"No."**

**"What about now?" contraction. **

**"No."**

**"Now?" **

**"The answer is still no, Rose." **

**I got another contraction, while my mother closed here eyes, and shook her head.**

**"Now?" I asked.**

**"NO!" everybody yelled together.**

**I cringed and hid my face in the sheets.**

**"Fuck you all," I whispered, although, I'm pretty sure they heard.**

**Adrian burst into the room, panting.**

**And all together, almost rehearsed, we all chorused, "Finally!"**

**His eyes widened, "Sorry! I had to wait till they opened!"**

**"I don't care! Hand it over," I demanded. I started eating it, stuffing it down my mouth, when the doctor came in.**

**"Oh no, missy!" she took it away from me, before I could get another bite.**

**"Noooo!" I screamed, reaching for it, but my watermelon wouldn't let me.**

**"What do you want?" I complained.**

**"Check how far apart you are," she said simply.**

**My eyes widened and I closed my legs, nobody had checked me while awake.**

**And that wasn't guna change.**

**"Noooo."**

**"Yes."**

**"Hell no!" I yelled.**

**"Rose!" she yelled.**

**"Open your legs!**

**"Tha sounded wrong!"**

**"You think wrong!"**

**"Just open your legs!" we all turned to look at Dimitri who was breathing fast.**

**I raised and eyebrow, but said nothing.**

**I slowly opened my legs.**

**"Thank you."**

**I rolled my eyes and she peeked in, I felt her hand and cringed.**

**"Ewww!" I exclaimed, as another contraction hit me.**

**This one more painful than the last one.**

**I clenched my jaw.**

**"One more," was all she said and walked out.**

**(One hour later)**

**"Owww!"**

**"Owww me asshole!" I yelled. I squeezed Dimitri's hand harder, his knucles white from the pressure.**

**"Ahhhh!" I yelled.**

**"Push Rose! He's almost out!" **

**"Better be," I mumbled and pushed with all my strength.**

**Pain coursing through my whole body.**

**"I see his head!" she encouraged me.**

**My mother and father standing behind her, my mother crying, and my father trying not to look.**

**"AAAAAAAAARGHHHHHH! Fucker!" I yelled as I gave the last push, and the first twin came out.**

**"Boy!" she yelled, my mother applauding.**

**I groaned in pain.**

**"Push again Rose!" the doctor said.**

**"Easy for you to say bitch!" **

**"Shhh, Roza," Dimitri's hand ran through my hair, soothing me. He spoke in his native language, as I pushed with all my strength.**

**"Almost there, two more, two more," she soothed.**

**I cried out in pain.**

**"I can't!" I yelled. The pain was excruciating, I felt like my back was falling apart.**

**"Yes you can, try," Dimitri whispered in my ear.**

**"No, it hurts too much," I told him.**

**"One more Rose," the doctor said.**

**And I pushed with everything inside of me, "Another boy!"she exclaimed. I heard someone let out a breath, but I was in my own world. I heard the twins cry, Michael, and Andrew. God, that was a beautiful sound.**

**I leaned back, exhausted.**

**Finally... They were out!**

**My back, hips, were on fire.**

**I gasped in pain, black stars dancing in my vision. A beeping went off, and there was moving all around me.**

**"Stay with us Rose," the doctor's voice was urgent, pleading.**

**"Rose!" I started drifting off, giving into the darkness.**

**The pain was unbearable.**

**I gave into the darkness, the pain, knowing that my sons were okay.**

**And hoping I would wake up.**


	26. Losing A Battle

**A/N: Here's my excuse... I got grounded once more... Yes, I did. Mother doesn't like me texting so late... And I got caught again, texting with the same person.**

**Sooooo here's theeeeeeee next chapter :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3rd POV**

**Rose closed her eyes, giving into the darkness that would most likely take away her life.**

**She was young, and full of life, yet, sometimes she didn't want to live anymore. Her life had been in a way destroyed. She'd given birth to two wonderful boys, but they were quickly forgotten by everyone once Rose's heart stopped beating. **

**Her family was taken outside, into the waiting room. The doctors worked hard on her, to bring her back, but it was as if she didn't want to.**

**In the waiting room, Dimitri blamed himself, what if he hadn't tricked her into having sex? A few tears escaped his eyes, letting them fall, but not wiping them away. Mia was devastated, the one person who had been there for her could die. Lissa, Vikktoria, Adrian, and Andre, were angry. Their friend, a girl who had been there for them for years could die, and she was angry with them. Christian didn't want to believe a girl he almost dated, a girl he loved was minutes away from possibly dying. Olena and her husband, Jackov, had seen her grow up into the girl she was today, was in abed, dying. Janine refused to believe her only daughter, her treasure was dying. It didn't seem possible.**

**But in the room, there was only one man suffering more than the others, and that was Abe Mazur. **

**He was dying inside. If her daughter died that day, he would too. His only daughter, the one person he loved the most, and he had abandoned her. Jackov had probably spent more time with Rose than her own father had. And Abe hated himself for that. His job was dangerous, what had happened to Dimitri proved that much. All he wanted was to protect her daughter, but all he had done was make her hate him.**

**And now, in the next room over, Rose was losing the battle. **

**The doctors tried everything, but Rose was young, and Andrew and Michael had been too much for such a small and fragile body.**

**The doctor went into the waiting room, where a cloud of sadness hung above them. The doctor spoke the words they never wanted to hear, Rose, their daughter, friend, best friend, and love was dead.**

**But no one saw the man go into the room where she laid. **

**She had lost the battle.**

**And somewhere off in the distant a heart starting beating.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:Mwuahaha don't kill me just yet! I was going to leave it there but I haven't updated in days...**

**( A week later)**

**I saw Dimitri carry his son, Michael, and quiet him down, so he wouldn't wake up Andrew.**

**Dimitri was going to therapy, trying to walk again, having surgery next week, and more therapy for a whole month. He changed Michael's diaper, making faces while cleaning him up.**

**He was still trying to get over what had happened last week.**

**It was sad, I still couldn't get over it.**

**But we managed, together as one big family.**

**I got up from the bed, in pain. My whole body was still recovering. It was bright early, the sun barely coming out, the window open, letting a small breeze in.**

**I pulled my robe together, shivering a little. Michael shivered a little too and Dimitri pulled a small blanket over him.**

**"Tasha called yesterday," I told him. He didn't turn around, not after what had happened last week, and two days ago.**

**Tasha said the kid was his, breaking my heart a little. She was due in two months and a half, a baby boy on the way.**

**"What did she want?" his tone indicated he didn't really care. He would take care of the baby, but would have nothing to do with Tasha.**

**"Say she was having a C-Section."**

**"Oh," there was a moment of silence.**

**A sort of sad silence.**

**Where had everything gone so wrong?**

**I sighed and turned around.**

**I was alive, yes, but it was as if no body believed it.**

**I Rose Hathaway, was alive, unbeknownst to anyone, thanks to Dimitri. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hahahaha was it killing you that you didn't know who's point of view it was?**

**Review.**

**Many more surprises on the way! Confessions too ;D**


	27. Beating Heart

**We ate dinner in silence, until one of the twins started crying. I sighed and get up from the table to check on them. Dimitri stayed behind, and kept eating. I went over to the crib, it was Michael who had cried.**

**Michael was the exact same as Dimitri, same eye color, hair, everything.**

**Andrew on the other side, had the same eye color and hair color as me, but other than that, they looked the same. **

**"Shh, Michael. Mommy's here," I bent down and picked him up. They were already a month old, and really big.**

**Michael shushed down the moment I carried him, and I rolled my eyes. **

**"Quiet, once I I carry you huh? No, mister!" I tried a quiet, joking, tone, but apparently Michael didn't know the difference. I sighed and kind of jumped him up and down in my arms.**

**He kept crying, harder, Andrew made a face and started crying.**

**"Oh god," I murmured. I balanced Andrew and Michael on my arms. Dimitri was now taking a shower and of no help. I brought them into my room, and sat down in bed.**

**They were both screaming, crying, almost like purple.**

**"Please, be quiet," I told them. But it was like talking to a wall. My mother came in then, thank the lord.**

**"Whats going on?" she asked, taking Michael, and Olena taking Andrew.**

**"They won't stop crying, and I don't know what's wrong!" I exclaimed, frustrated. I watched as Olena and my mother managed to quiet them down. I sat back down on my bed, and started crying.**

**"Is this how its going to be?" I asked, sniffing. Dimitri was getting out of the shower now.**

**They only nodded and Dimitri came out.**

**"Whats going on?" he asked. His hair wet and clinging to his face.**

**I wiped away my tears and got up.**

**"Nothing."**

**That was a lie, of course he knew.**

**Everything was wrong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback 3rd person.**_

**The man went into the room, where the woman he loved laid dying.**

**There was nothing he could do now, only cry for the dead girl in front of him. Her brown eyes were shut, her luscious lips now blue, and her tan skin now paling. She didn't deserve to die, she was young, full of life, and in a few rooms down, her twins cried.**

**Dimitri didn't believe she was dead, she couldn't be. They had such a long life to live, together maybe if she ever forgave him. Her kids were waiting for her, he was waiting for her.**

**"Don't leave me," he begged. His voice, much like his heart was broken.**

**"Your kids need you, I need you! Roza, just please come back!" he begged, pleaded. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering if he would see God now, and demand answers.**

**Was it not enough that had lost his legs, he had to lose Rose too?**

**That was the worst punishment.**

**"Why?" he whispered. Tears rolling down his cheek, falling into the floor.**

**Rose was walking into the light, when she heard a voice she would recognize anywhere. Such a wonderful voice, a voice that had she been alive, would have made her heart beat a thousand miles per hour.**

**She looked back into the darkness, where she belonged, and began walking towards it. Dimitri's voice guiding her back.**

**"I need you, please I'll do anything if you would just come back!" he was holding her cold hand. How could it be so cold? When it used to be so warm? He put her hand to his forehead and cried.**

**"We could have been together you know? You, me, the twins. One big happy family. Where's that now?" he rambled. He was going crazy, that was what life without Rose was, crazy. Even before all this, when he hated her, he needed her by his side to survive.**

**To feel whole.**

**Dimitri kept on going, about the future and the past, guiding Rose back to life, even if he didn't know it. **

**"I love you," he whispered in her ear, ready to leave.**

**He was at the doorway, when a beep went off.**

**Her heart was beating.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry it short! I'm like super duper, extra busy right now.**

**Review.**

**3!**


	28. It Was No Accident

**"Grrr!Where is it?" I exclaimed annoyed.**

**"Where's what?" I turned around and faced Dimitri, who was buttoning his shirt up. It was his first day of college, and my first day as a junior. I was going to try and finish high school this year.**

**I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.**

**"My handbag," he looked around the room.**

**"Aha!" he said wheeling towards the bed. He threw the blanket over and my handbag appeared.**

**"Thanks!" he only nodded. I walked towards the twins bedrooms and I dressed them.**

**"Ready to go?" I had one car seat in my arm, while the other was in the couch.**

**"Yes," Dimitri responded.**

**"Alright," he took the other car seat in his lap and we made our ways down the ramp.**

**I put Michael in the car first and strapped him, then I took Andrew and did the same.**

**I helped Dimitri into the car, took the wheelchair, folded it, and put in the trunk. It was like having three babies.**

**I got into the car and turned it on. After a few minutes of silence Dimitri spoke.**

**"I'm sorry," he said. I frowned.**

**"What for?" I gave him a side glance as I turned left on my mom's street.**

**"For being the third baby," he said. Sometimes it was like he could read my mind.**

**"It doesn't matter. Soon enough you won't be the third baby," I said. In a week he would be going into surgery and a month of therapy. **

**He didn't say anything afterwards as we went into the gates of parents house, I parked and got out. Pavel, Abe's worker, came out and helped me with the twins. My mother and Olena would alternate between watching them. **

**I went in the house and settled the kids down, and walked towards Abe's office, and leaned on the door.**

**"She need protection!" Abe exclaimed.**

**"She will never accept it," that was my mothers voice.**

**There was shuffling and a third person spoke, Jackov.**

**"She'll have to unless she wants to end up like my son."**

**His son? Dimitri?**

**"They were dealt with. And that was exactly why I don't visit Rose much. She is in way too much danger. I won't risk it, I rather have her hate me than dead." there was another moment of silence, in which I processed everything. **

**I knocked on the door and my mom opened it.**

**"The twins are in the living room, bye." I walked away first.**

**"Bye Mike, Drew. Mommy loves you," I gave each a kiss on the cheek, only Michael was awake.**

**I ran towards the car.**

**"You knew didn't you?" I asked him once I was in.**

**"Knew what?" he asked confused.**

**"That your accident was no accident, someone who hates our fathers did this?" he didn't say anything and I took that as a yes. I dropped him off at college and went to school.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"We are so sorry we weren't there!" both Eddie and Mason exclaimed.**

**"Alright, you were forgiven days ago."**

**They grinned and got up to eat lunch. They both hadn't been there a month and a half ago when I died, came back, and had the twins.**

**Mia came and sat next to me.**

**"How's the fam?" I rolled my eyes.**

**"Peachy," I muttered.**

**Christian sat on my other side and put an arm around me.**

**"Everything will look up, I promise." he gave me a kiss on my cheek and started eating. Lissa and Vikktoria sat on the table next to me. Christian and Lissa were still not together. Eddie and Mason sat with us; Adrian and Andre going to the same college as Dimitri.**

**"How's Tasha?" I asked Christian. He only shrugged.**

**"Huge, and pissed off," he said. I laughed but said nothing.**

**Mason was making us laugh when a senior came over to our table.**

**"Tasha just went into labor."**


	29. Suicide

**We rushed to the hospital, Dimitri a little nervous. I was too, but for other reasons. What had happened this morning, what I had heard, was in my mind.**

**Was somebody really out to get us? If so, who?**

**We went into the hospital and waited.**

**"How long has she been here?" I asked the doctor when he came out.**

**"Twelve hours," he answered. I cringed.**

**I actually felt bad for her. Labor was painful and the longer it took the more painful it was.**

**And hour passed of me pacing the waiting room, Dimitri with his eyes closed and everyone else just sitting down.**

**The doctor finally came out, Christian getting up first.**

**"They are both safe and sound. She had a strong boy," he said and walked away.**

**I sat down relieved.**

**After another hour I took Dimitri to see his son in the incubators. We searched for him, apparently Tasha had named him Angel. **

**When we found him, I was surprised.**

**"Dimitri..." I trailed off.**

**I knew it.**

**"That lying bitch," we both said. Angel looked nothing like Dimitri, Angel had blonde hair, and blue eyes.**

**Meaning it wasn't Andre's either.**

**Dimitri growled angry, "Who's the father then?" he asked more to himself.**

**"God only knows," I answered.**

**"He has your last name... " I said, unsure of my words.**

**"Well then I'll take care of him," he amazed me.**

**He was willing to take care of someone elses baby.**

**"She wouldn't do it without a reason though, which means you're doing the right thing," he only nodded.**

**I knew Tasha, we used to be close, and therefore I knew Tasha had said it was Dimitri's for a reason.**

**Probably the real dad is dead, or didn't believe Tasha.**

**We went and and Dimitri carried Angel. He really did look an angel.**

**"I should go pick up the twins," I told him. He put Angel back in the incubator and we left.**

**"Dr. Ozendelski, code blue, please report to room 204," the voice in the speaker said.**

**Room 204?**

**I looked at Dimitri and we rushed to Tasha's room. Everybody else was already there, Christian trying to get in and see his sister.**

**After hours of waiting, what felt like hours but was only 5 minutes the doctor came out with a grim face. I feared what he was about to say.**

**He looked at Christian first, since their parents were out of town.**

**" I am sorry to say Ms. Tasha committed suicide, we tried everything but it was useless," she walked away just as Christian fell to his knees.**

**My heart broke with his, I rushed to his side and knelt down, pulling him closer to me. He buried his face in my chest as he cried. I settled my chin on top of his head and cried with him. I looked over his head at Dimitri, who had a few tears in his eyes.**

**They were after all together for a few years, even if they were just sex buddies. **

**Everybody else hugged each other. Tasha had killed herself, leaving behind a son.**

**When would the tragedies stop?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aweeeee I killed Tasha.**

**Don't I just like killing people?**

**Review.**

**Haha I find it funny, how when people find out something, they take it so... calmly xD**

**Don't you?**

**I don't know... I think if they didn't it'd have more drama, and it has enough right?**


	30. Family

**A/N: This story is coming to an end... :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I was wearing black in honor of Tasha, her funeral had been two days ago, and today Dimitri went into surgery.**

**I was carrying Andrew in my arms, Dimitri was in bed, ready to go into surgery.**

**I gave a kiss in each cheek, and one in the forehead. My face was above his.**

**"Good luck, and come back to us," I whispered. He nodded and brushed his lips against mine.**

**"I love you," I said. I didn't think he'd heard me, until he lifted his head and gave me a dazzling smile.**

**I walked away laughing.**

**Hours later, the doctor came out and said we could see him. I gave Angel to Olena and practically ran to his room. He was standing up, holding onto the rail of the bed. **

**"Dimitri," I managed to say. He looked up at me, smiling, and took one baby step, than another.**

**And another.**

**Another, until he was in front of me.**

**He pulled me into a bear hug, crushing my ribs.**

**"I. Can't. Breathe," I managed to say. He laughed and his chest vibrated.**

**"I can walk," he said, his voice full of wonder and surprise. He looked down at his feet, and curled his toes.**

**I laughed a little, my eyes shining with tears.**

**"Yes, you can walk," I said happily.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Two months later)**

**"Awe who loves you?" I asked giggling.**

**"I do! Of course I do!" Andrew giggled with me and gave me one sloppy kiss.**

**"Eww," I said. He made a face, his bottom lip quivering.**

**"Oh! I'm just kidding baby, I love your saliva!" I said tickling him. A booming laughter came from behind me and I almost jumped a mile.**

**"Jesus!" I exclaimed.**

**"Nope, just me. Although if you want me to, I can make you scream more than that," Dimitri winked at me, Angel in his arms and Michael in Mia's.**

**I blushed and looked away.**

**"You wish, you cocky bastard," he laughed.**

**"That I do."**

**We were having a family picnic, with friends. Right now, just Dimitri, Mia, the kids, and I were here.**

**Dimitri sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.**

**He was about to speak when Mason interrupted.**

**"If you guys fight this much, I wonder how you guys are in bed?" He wondered.**

**Eddie wrinkled his nose, daydreaming,then grinned at whatever he had imagined, and said, "Kinky."**

**I threw an apple at him, hitting him in the forehead.**

**"Bitch," he growled.**

**I went into hysterics.**

**"Hey everybody," Lissa was unusually cheerful. Things between her, Vikktoria, and me were stiff, but getting back to normal.**

**Christian had an arm around Lissa's waist. That explains it.**

**Our eyes met and he winked at me, they were back together, and I was happy for them.**

**"Rose hit me with an apple," Eddie rubbed the spot where tha apple had hit him.**

**"Oh," was all she said. Vikktoria took over Angel, as we waited for the rest of them to get here.**

**Adrian and Andre arrived first, pulling me into a hug, and patting Dimitri in the back.**

**Our parents came next, with the food.**

**"Finally we almost died!" I exclaimed.**

**"You almost died," corrected me Dimitri.**

**"Fuck you," I said innocently, while putting the twins down in a blankie.**

**Michael started sucking on his foot and Andrew on his thumb.**

**"Again?" Dimitri exclaimed and I laughed.**

**Michael and Andrew began talking to each other in their language, and I watched them in amazement. Angel was sucking on his pacifier, drifting off to sleep.**

**Dimitri put an arm around me, pulling me closer to him; I rested my head on his shoulder smiling. We sat together in a circle, laughing like one big family.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** No they aren't together... yet? lol xD review :)**

**And I think Angel should stay with them...I don't know... Poor kid! xD**


	31. A Letter From The Dead

**"Hey, you're barking up the wrong boob buddy!" I exclaimed as Angel touched my boob and... squeezed it? As best as he can at one month old, anyways.**

**I looked at Dimitri who was in bed, Michael sleeping in his chest, and Andrew in his arm pit. I smiled and took my phone out, and took a picture.**

**"Aweee," I said giggling.**

**There was a knock on the door and I walked out of the room.**

**"That's my boob, don't touch it," I smiled down at Angel who was gurgling. **

**I opened the door to reveal Christian.**

**"Hey, come in," I said as he walked past me, he looked anxious.**

**"What is it?" I asked, moving Angel from my chest to my arm.**

**He only looked at Angel, and handed me a letter.**

**"What is this?" **

**"The doctors found it when they cleaned up the room," he answered.**

**Hospital should have more security, just saying. I mean Tasha brought a knife to the hospital to use it by cutting her neck.**

**I opened the letter up.**

_**Dear Christian, Dimitri, and Rose,**_

_**If you are reading this, it means I decided to take my life away. And you probably want to know why. Unlike Rose, I had no one to support me, not even the dad... Rose knows how depressive being pregnant at such a young age can be. You feel sad, wondering how you're going to raise a child, by yourself. You can hate me all you want for saying it was Dimitri's but he's the only I trusted, him and Rose. I knew they could take care of the baby, having two of their own. And if you can't give him up for adoption. I only wanted what was best for him, and I couldn't give it to him. I know you'll love him like your own. And you're wondering about the dad... He's dead too. Think for a minute, who that we know has died?**_

**I paused for a moment, thinking about, racking through my brain. I looked up at Christian and gasped when I realized who she was talking about.**

**Before the twins were born, a car accident was reported, it went down a cliff, in it was... Jesse Zeklos. Angel had blue eyes, and was blonde. Oh god...**

**After a few minutes I kept reading.**

_**Yes, Jesse Zeklos. I loved him, more than I ever did Dimitri. I'm sorry Rose, for everything, honestly it was pure jealousy. You had everything I never had, including my brother.**_

_**He loves, even if you fight a lot, he really does love you. Christian and Dimitri. **_

_**Dimitri, I'm sorry, I never meant any of it. I thought I loved you, but I was just obsessing, I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me.**_

_**You too, Rose.**_

_**Take care all of you. **_

_**Specially you Christian, my little brother. I love you so much, words will never be able to express them.**_

_**One last thing: Rose give Dimitri a chance, you never know what you have till you lose it. What happened that night, it was all me. He only did what I told him because he already loved you, and didn't want me to tell anyone. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, not even himself.**_

_**Second chances are worth it.**_

_**-Tasha.**_

_**P.S. When he grows up, tell him how much I love him. **_

**I read the letter twice and finally looked up. I was sitting down and Christian had Angel. I had tear sin my eyes and I wiped them away. I got up from my seat and went into my room.**

**I stood at the door way, looking at my small family.**

**I woke up Dimitri and handed him the letter.**

**I watched his facial expression.**

**He looked at Angel who was now at sleep and in my bed.**

**"He deserves better, he needs a family that will love him no matter what," he said.**

**I could only nod.**

**"And I'll support your decision," was my answer.**

**"We're keeping him, we'll work it out. We both have a college fund and a life fund. We'll use the second one to support our children."**

**"We can do it."**

**I interwined our hands, giving his a light squeeze. He glanced at our linked hands and smiled.**

**I looked at Christian and he came to sit on my other side. I rested my head on his shoulder.**

**We sat there together.**

**We were far from understanding life, or why things happened, but we understood one thing.**

**We understood we had each other, and we had Angel as a link between all three of us.**

**I understood things happen for reason, I don't know what the reason is, but I do know without it I wouldn't be here where I am.**

**Things were far from being perfect, but I was ready for anything and everything.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Theeeeeeeeee end! :D haha I'm actually considering leaving things here but Idk yet.**


	32. History

**So I'm going to do the basic parts of the kids life, and a small surprise at the end ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First steps for Michael: 'Superman'**

**"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. I got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh, oh, oh, oh." **

**"Hey Rose, get out of the shower, Mike's taking his first steps!" Dimitri yelled.**

**Say what?**

**I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body. I ran out of the bathroom into the living room.**

**There stood a 13 months old baby. I laughed as Michael made a futile attempt to get up. He was chubby, fatness everywhere. **

**"C'mon baby! You can do it, you've got the Hathaway blood in you!" I cheered for him.**

**"Hey, what's the suppose to mean?" I ignored Dimitri who was video taping this.**

**Michael managed to get up by himself, flopping his hands in the air.**

**He took his first step, and started walking, the problem was, his shoe was untied.**

**He tripped and fell flat on his ass.**

**We laughed as he just sat there taking in his surroundings. I went to pick him up.**

**"Don't worry buddy, Superman failed the first time he flew too."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Andrew's first words: 13 months old. 'No to mud'**

**"Angel don't eat that! Its mud, you don't eat mud!" I yelled. Goodness gracious.**

**"Andrew, don't go and do it too!" Andrew stuck his muddy hand in.**

**"And this is why you don't let them out right after it rained," I muttered and rolled my eyes.**

**I grabbed Angel first.**

**"You're a bad influence kid," I told him.**

**"C'mon Andrew," I motioned for him to follow me.**

**He only sat there looking at me.**

**"Andrew," I warned tapping my foot. He crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side.**

**I tilted mine to the other side.**

**"No," he said.**

**My eyes widened.**

**His first word was 'no'.**

**"Dimitri! I think Andrew just said his first word!" Dimitri came out running. Michael behind him.**

**My little penguin.**

**"Well? What was it?" Dimitri asked.**

**"No," I answered.**

**"No what?" he asked.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"No." **

**"Oh, I see. You're not going to tell me."**

**I sighed.**

**"His first word was no," I said.**

**"Oh."**

**"Any other words Andrew?" I asked him.**

**"No mommy," he answered.**

**"Oh seriously! He learns how to say mommy first!" Dimitri exclaims.**

**"My goodness," he takes Angel from my arm.**

**I pick Andrew up.**

**"Awe mommy loves you, you know that?" but he wasn't paying attention. He placed his hands on my chest.**

**His muddy hands.**

**When he takes them off my chest, his imprints are there. He claps at his work of art and giggles.**

**"Gee thanks, how'd you know I wanted mud on my chest?"**

**"Picture time!" I roll my eyes at Dimitri.**

**He takes a picture of my chest.**

**He bends down on his knees, so he's level with Andrew.**

**"Nice job! Marking mommy's territory!" he hi-fives him, Andrew still muddy.**

**"C'mon, no more mud for you."**

**"Pwetty!" he points at my chest.**

**"They've looked better."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Michael's first words: 18 months old. 'It wasn't me!'**

**There was a clash in the living room and I rushed there to see what happened now.**

**Having walking kids in your house is a terrible idea.**

**Not that it was my idea to begin with.**

**I sighed.**

**"What happened now!" I yelled, putting my hands on my hips.**

**"Wasn't me!" Michael looked up at me, giving the puppy look. Sometimes I thought he was too smart.**

**I picked him up.**

**"Seriously Mike, those are going to be your first words?" I asked. He only looked up at me.**

**"Nice choice of words," Dimitri commented.**

**"Just don't come home one day with a pregnant girl saying it wasn't you," Dimitri't tone was serious, which I found funny.**

**Mike grinned.**

**"Don't give him advice!" I lectured.**

**He came and wrapped his arms around my waist.**

**"Look at you, sounding like a mother," he whispered in my ear.**

**"It's my job," I responded.**

**"Its sexy," he mumbled.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"C'mon Mike, tell me who was it?" he pointed at Dimitri.**

**"Blaming your son? Not very nice Dimitri," I taunted.**

**"How bout we chase him?" I asked Mike.**

**He nodded vigorously and I laughed.**

**"Let's go then," I urged him.**

**We chased Dimitri around the house, laughing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Andrew's first steps: 'Dancing Penguin'**

**'Louder' by Charice came on the radio. It was just me and the kids, Dimitri was sleeping in the room.**

**I was singing along, cleaning around.**

**I stood in the middle of the living room, dancing. Andrew was playing with his toys, Angel asleep with Dimitri, and Michael was in the corner eating.**

**Andrew kept clapping his hands to the beat. He got on his four, and struggled to stand up.**

**When he did, I grabbed my phone, surprised.**

**He moved his hands up and down, bending his knees a little. He kept going around, in a small circle, repeating the steps.**

**I laughed watching him dance, taking his first steps.**

**"Wonder who learned those steps from?" I was still recording Andrew, dancing with him too, when Dimitri spoke from the doorway.**

**I shrugged.**

**"Sure wasn't me!" I yelled over the music, he only laughed.**

**"I'm just guna dance right through the pain!" I sang.**

**Andrew was waddling through the living room, clapping, and dancing.**

**I laughed watching him.**

**"That's my little dancing penguin!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Angel: 'He's no Angel'**

**"Dimitri!" I screamed.**

**He came running out of the shower.**

**"Dude! Some clothes please!" Mia yelled.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"You've seen more, shush!" Lissa laughed next to her.**

**"What's wrong?" he asked, ignoring the girls.**

**"I can't find my shoes," I said simply, irrationally calm.**

**He didn't say anything.**

**"My pumps, I want them, now," I growled.**

**"I don't know what happened to them."**

**"Then help me!" I whined.**

**We searched the whole house, Lissa and Mia helping. It was night girls out and we were waiting for Vikktoria, and the new girl Sydney. I was in my second year of college.**

**We turned the house upside down looking for my shoes.**

**Finally I decided to look outside, Angel was on the mud playing with something. It flashed red and I immediately knew what it was.**

**"Angel! Are those my shoes?" I exclaimed. He only looked up at me innocently.**

**He grabbed one and held it up.**

**"Oops momma," he said in a tiny voice. I wanted to be mad, but couldn't. He had just spoken his first words. Dimitri came out.**

**And Angel got up, wobbled over to him and reached out for Dimitri.**

**"Dadda!" he said and clapped. Dimitri was unable to resist him and carried him. We really did love him like our own.**

**He had just spoken his first words and taken his first steps.**

**I laughed happily, forgetting my shoes.**

**I shook my head.**

**"Angel is no angel."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I looked up at the shining moon, crossing my arms. I was wearing a white dress that had a golden chain wrapped around my neck, with golden, glittery, pumps. My hair was flowing in waves, and I was wearing little make up.**

**I was 23 now, graduated from college and leaving in a big house in L.A.**

**We'd moved here a few months ago, with the whole crew following us. Adrian was with Mia, Sydney with Andre, Christian married with Lissa, Eddie with a girl named Meredith, and Mason with Vikktoria.**

**I rested my hand on my stomach. I was 3 weeks pregnant and about to tell Dimitri.**

**"What is it?" he asked.**

**I didn't hesitate.**

**"I'm pregnant," I admitted. He took me into his arms.**

**"Awesome!" he laughed. I giggled in delight with him.**

**I was in his arms when he asked me something.**

**"When did you forgive me?"**

**Our past was something we both disliked, and didn't talk much. It was full of misery and tragedies.**

**I shrugged, hesitating a little.**

**"When I died and you... helped me back. I realized I really did love you," I answered truthfully.**

**He pulled for a kiss. It was like it always was, amazing. It tingled my toes, warming me all over, sending shivers down my spine. Sending electricity through my fingertips, which were resting on his chest. Being this close to him enabled me to feel his heartbeat, going from calm to wild within seconds.**

**He pulled away only to get on one knee. My surprise clouded my mind.**

**"You're so beautiful, and I love you so much it hurts me sometimes. Marry me Roza," he proposed. I could see he was afraid of my answer.**

**So when I did, a tear leaked out from his eyes, a grin spreading across his face, making him all more beautiful.**

**He was my personal Russian god.**

**I giggled like a little girl, kissing him again.**

**From then on the rest was...**

**Well the rest was history.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The end...! Review! and I hope you like it as much as I did.**

**This chapter was the longest and my favorite.**

**I love you guys!- me ;D**


	33. Sequel?

**There was a review that said they waited for the story to get better but it never did.**

**Here's the deal:**

**You had over 30 chapters to tell me what I was doing wrong, give me any suggestions, or advice, yet you didn't. Maybe if you had spoken up the story might have been better.**

**Anyhow unto the sequel ;)**

**A/N: Well, there will be no sequel. Sorry.**

**Here's one answer to one of your questions, the people who did that to Dimitri were dealt with, they really had no name in the story. They were just enemies of Abe and Dimitri's dad. **

**Any other questions?**

**Oh and I was thinking of doing another version of Knocked Up.**

**Here's the Summary:**

Rose and Dimitri were taught to hate each other very early in their childhood. They didn't understand why at the moment, they just knew it had to be done. It goes way back with their dad's.

Jackov Belikov and Ibrahim Mazur, two feared Mobsters, who are enemies.

Rose is sent to boarding school and comes back when she's legally 18, she meets Dimitri (24), who she doesn't know is the son of her father's enemy.

What happens when Rose get's pregnant by Dimitri?

All hell will break lose, and World War 3 might just start.

**Whatcha think?**

**Should I do it, and if so, any suggestions for the title?**

**Well review.**

**And another favor?**

**Check out my new story Money or Love. Here's the summary for that story.**

Rose Hathaway, young, beautiful, and ambitious, wants the best for herself and mother. She'll do anything to obtain what she wants, but how far will she go? And when it comes down to it what will she choose? Money or love?

**Give it a chance!**

**:) **

**P.S.**

**I'm sorry if sounded rude or abrupt. **


	34. Yes To Sequel!

**Aren't I just filling you guys with authors notes! Haha.**

**Well I have a few good news.**

**One: New story, new version of Knocked up is up! Its called With The Enemy (though I might change it!)**

**Two: There will actually be a sequel! :D**

**Yes, but don't thank me! Thank kloo412 :) **

**And so here's the summary:**

A year has passed, Katelyn was born, and the wedding plans are back on. Everything seems perfect for Rose and Dimitri. But their love and strength will be tested when someone comes to claim Angel, especially when both want different things for Angel. The wedding might be put on hold, but will they give up Angel easily or fight for the boy they raised. Is this a fight they can win without losing each other?

**Hehe, well it should be up now! Read both stories.**

**Hell! Read all my stories ;D**

**Oh and its called Their Angel**


End file.
